The Demon Breeding Program
by RAM94
Summary: Kagome and Rin have been partners for 9 years now, With 30 fast approaching 'baby fever' is in the air. In comes DPB or better known as the demon breeding program, a artificial insemination clinic that is run by none other than Inuyasha Tashio, who happens to know just the demon for the job! This is a Sess/Kag Romance Fic so sorry Rin/kag is a no go! REVIEW REVEIW! -RAM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>They were everywhere. Stumbling through the park, laughing at the marketplace, crawling through every picture at the work place, and now there was one slobbering inside her apartment? That was all that Rin Yamasaki needed, a baby to start the fever all over again.<p>

Rin had been with her partner Kagome for 9 years now. They met in high school when they were just 17 and became close friends. It was tough on Rin, knowing that she loved Kagome while Kagome was still not sure of her sexuality. There was a lot of confusion and heartache that came from coming out of the closet; but together they got each other through it and later turned their friendship into a romance.

Now they lived a nice quiet life in California. Kagome worked, as an obstetrician in Los Angeles and Rin was a traveling photographer. Things for them were fine, really they were. They both accepted each other's flaws and learned to work around their differences. Kagome tending to be a homebody where Rin was a free spirit, and as they grew older their personality's more pronounced. But those small quirks hadn't bothered Rin.

Much.

There was just this one major thing they didn't agree on. Babies. They defecated, urinated, slobbered, stained and destroyed everything they touched. They lived as parasites inside the human body for 9 months just to come out and become co-dependent for the next 18 years of their lives. How her parents got threw the torture she will never know.

However her distaste for children did not extend to her partner. In fact Kagome's very occupation screamed of her love for babies. So it was only natural as they settled and grew older that Kagome would start having 'baby fever'. It was subtle at first, just a few 'AH's' and 'OH's' at the pictures she received from former patients. Then it was obsessing over Kimberly she had been the very first of their friends to drop the 'B' bomb.

Though Kagome never voiced it verbally; which could be because she knew of Rin's distain for all things infant. Anyone that knew Kagome knew she wanted a baby more than she wanted to breathe, and now that she was approaching 27 she was starting to hear the ticking of the clock.

"Hey sweetheart look who came to visit!" Kagome held the baby up in the air, her cheeks flush and hair tousled. Rin put down her bag slowly and approached her longtime girlfriend like one would approach a rabid animal. Cautiously.

"Hey babe!" Rin went to kiss her on the cheek all while avoiding the child. Kagome rolled her eyes and bounced her way into the kitchen. "My brother is out of the town with his wife so I agreed to watch the baby!" Rin rubbed her face and exhaled before following. "That's nice of you honey but weren't we supposed to go to Eric's?" Rin asked. "Yes but I phoned him and let him know that something came up." Kagome said while smiling at her nephew. "Anyways we go to Eric's all the time, I never get to spend any time with my little nephew-no I don't!" She cooed at the baby, wiggling her pointer finger over his top lip. Rin winced at the string of drool that followed. Giving up, Rin headed upstairs to take a shower.

Kagome wasn't dumb. As she watched Rin disappear into the room she wondered about her partners aversion to children. She never verbally stated that she wasn't a kid person but she didn't need to. It was clear anytime a child was around that she wasn't entirely fond of them. Kagome on the other hand adored children, the pain in her gut increased with every year and now that she was getting closer and closer to thirty she knew she had to do something.

There was just one thing that stood in her way. Rin. Tonight was the night; she was going to have the 'talk'. She had been looking into artificial insemination for some time now. She had gone through all her options and this is the one she thought fit her best. She wanted to feel her baby growing inside her, go through the labor of birth and see the best parts of herself in someone she created. To Kagome insemination was the only way to go about having a child.

Now all she had to do was get Rin on board. She loved Rin but at times she could be a bit unstable, she always wanted to go out and hang with friends and while Kagome enjoyed this, she didn't not want to still be 'hanging' out at thirty. Rin would be such a good mother she was caring, patient, and kind. Everyone Rin came into contact with adored her; she was the best person Kagome knew.

Kagome put her nephew down in his playpen and wiped her sweaty palms on her apron. She started to set the table, carefully placing a DBP pamphlet just beneath Rin's wine glass. Taking a deep breath she sat down, clenching her fist in her lap.

It wasn't but 10 minutes later that a damp Rin came skipping down the stairs. "Ugh! It smells amazing Kags!" Rin closed her eyes and inhaled deeply savoring the smell of Italian sausage floating through the air. "Thanks babe!" Rin bent down leaving a quick peck on Kagomes lips.

"Thanks I knew you'd like it." Kagome said. Rin could feel the nervous energy floating around Kagome and she knew something was up. "What's wrong?" Rin asked while slowly sitting at the dining room table. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Kagome started. There was a moment of pregnant silence before she abruptly picked up her own pamphlet and crushed it in her hand. "I want to have a baby!"

Kagome was greeted by silence but still felt brave enough to go on. "You know that I want to be a mother, this isn't a secret Rin." Kagome looked up at Rin's pale face and continued. "I've thought long and hard about this and I want to know if this is something you could see us doing."

Rin was taken back; nothing that Kagome was saying was news to Rin. She just hadn't expected this day to come so quick.

"I was looking into DBP and I know they are a little exclusive but they really are the best way to go about it, our kid would be half demon but he would receive the best medical crew money could buy! Please say something!" Kagome nearly shouted.

Rin looked up as if for the first time. She was at a loss for words, nothing she could say right now would get her out of this situation without someone getting hurt. So she stayed silent and watched as Kagome grabbed her nephew and scurried up the steps.

That night, when Rin was sleeping, she swore she could hear Kagome cries.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 1167<strong>

**Please Review! -RAM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru Tashio grew up to a life of privilege. His mother was a world-renowned neurosurgeon and had written multiple best-selling books on the 'Demon and Human brain'. His father was the Co-founder of the Demon Breeding Program or DBP as it's most popularly known. The program had taken the decline of the demon population and significantly boosted it. The world called him a hero and he even received a Nobel Prize for his effort. To say he came from a family of prestige was an understatement.<p>

It was that privilege that put him through 4 years of an Ivy League University that earned him a degree in medical science; he had done well for himself. So it was to everyone's shock and horror when he was convicted of 1st degree murder.

He met her in October and married her in November. In hindsight that wasn't the wisest route to go, but she was a seductress and she knew how to manipulate even the hardest of men. He was still young for a demon and she took advantage of his inexperience. Things didn't start to go sour until the next spring, when she demanded that he take fewer hours at work and spend more time traveling with her. His parents grew wary of her influence and eventually demanded that Sesshomaru correct that behavior.

She didn't like that. So Sesshomaru did the only thing he could to keep her happy. He left his family and his practice behind to travel the world with Kagura. Things went well for a couple of years until he caught news that his mother had passed away. Remorseful, Sesshomaru and Kagura returned home.

It was then that things became strained. His relationship with his father was rocky at best, and he had started to notice a change in Kagura he hadn't seen before. She had become ill-tempered and distant, complaining about his father and his opinions of her. This only added to the fire that had already started between them.

It was a week after the funeral that his father decided to sit his eldest son down and tell him the news. He had taken a mistress and she had given birth to Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was so enrage he nearly destroyed the house in his fit. The next morning he woke up in his father's blood. The rest is history.

He sat in that jail cell for 50 years wondering where he had went wrong. 50 years to mourn the loss of his father and mother and for his heart to completely freeze over. As the seasons changed so did he. He grew stronger, wiser waiting for the day where he could regain his freedom.

On the 50th year of his sentencing he got a call from his lawyer stating that they had reasonable doubt that he was framed. When he was convicted, it became all too much for his wife who drew up the divorce papers faster than he could say goodbye. She took him for everything he had.

But as it turns out she had a slew of past marriages that all ended in tragedies. She was known as the black widow and was famous for conning wealthy men and taking them for all they were worth. It turned out later in her confession that she had known of Sesshomaru's father's affair. She took that knowledge to her advantage and drugged him while he was sleeping so she could frame him for his own father's murder. He had the motive after all.

So now here he was, facing his half-brother for the very first time with nothing but a cleared record and the clothes on his back.

Inuyasha had known about his brother his whole life. People always had something to say about the illegitimate son of Mr. Tashio, and they had even more to say about the former heir to the company.

When his brother was found not guilty after so many years, he tried to be as open as possible. He was after all still his brother and he no longer had any living relative with the exception of Inuyasha himself.

"So look I know this is hard for you, hell it's hard for me too!" Inuyasha said pulling at his ears in discomfort. He was sitting in a glass office that overlooked the city of Los Angeles. The chair and the desk were modern and painted all white. The decorations were sparse. Inuyasha glanced at his brother once again and looked away.

Inuyasha knew prison could change a man but he hadn't imagined what 50 years of prison life would do to his brother. In the pictures he had of his brother, he was still a lanky boy, he seemed studious and reserved, a bit intense but nothing he couldn't handle. He hadn't expected the creature that stood before him 6'5 and sturdy. He carried an intimidating aura around him and it was clear that he was not one for conversation. His silver hair had grown past his back and was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He had bright auburn eyes that burned with intensity. He didn't recall his brother ever looking so much like a _demon._

"So here's the deal, Kagura took all your shares and bonds, you have nothing." Inuyasha continued nervously. "I could help you with some money-"

"That is unnecessary." Sesshomaru spoke for the first time the deep baritone of his voice filling the room like smoke. Inuyasha paused and stared intently at his brother before speaking again.

"Look, you don't have many options, your name and practice is destroyed, it would take years to get your credentials in order. I am only trying to do what I can to help, but if you won't take my money perhaps you would be up for a job."

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 1000<strong>

**Thanks for reading I am going to try to update every other day or so! Review Review! - RAM**

**Thank you to my Beta smfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The room was cold. Rin shivered crossing her arms for warmth. They currently were sitting at the DBP office for their 'consultation'. 3 days after Kagome's outburst Rin gave in. There wasn't much she could do to convince Kagome otherwise and she didn't want to contribute to the already growing distance between them.<p>

Kagome would be a great mom after all. Rin was sure this would compensate for her lack of enthusiasm in the child's life. Kagome was so overjoyed at Rin's compliance, she jumped at the first appointment she got. So here they were waiting.

A man walked in, He looked to be about 6'1 with a wild silver mane that was cut into a tousled short hairdo. He had bright auburn eyes and when he smiled he revealed 2 pearly white fangs. But the most notable thing about him was the cute puppy ears that sat twitching above his head. He shook both of their hands before taking a seat.

Kagome stared in surprise, earning a look of confusion from the Doctor. "I think I know you!" Kagome said placing a hand over her mouth coyly. "Is that right?" Inuyasha replied knowingly. "Smithson High School, your name is Inuyasha right?" Kagome asked grinning from ear to ear. "Yes I did and as I recall you dated my best friend Kouga." Inuyasha said placing his hand to rest below his chin, making him appear boyish and playful.

"Yes!"

Kagome exclaimed, jumping up in her seat. "Gosh do you still talk to him?"

Inuyasha laughed and slapped his knee "Yeah of course, he married Ayame Katashi, you remember her?" He replied.

Rin looked at the both of them before clearing her throat "Ahem" She coughed as she scooted up on her chair. "I am sorry, Inuyasha this is my partner Rin, Rin this is Inuyasha, I knew him before I met you." Kagome said suddenly becoming somber.

There was a brief moment of tension that filled the air as Rin stared at the two of them.

"So you ended up a lesbian, who would of thought." Inuyasha said sliding back in his seat peering over at the couple. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed jumping with laughter once again. "You never stopped being a prick did you?"

"Apparently you never stopped wanting the picket fence." Inuyasha replied. Kagome was happy, she hadn't kept in contact with anyone from high school and seeing Inuyasha was a pleasant surprise. "Yeah well I am determined to get it somehow, which is why we are here." Kagome said becoming serious once again.

"Well here you are, nice to meet you Rin, now let's get down to business." Inuyasha said. "DBP is a high end company originally created to ensure the survival of the demon race, that being said it is still a very exclusive company." Kagome leaned forward her eyes focused on his every word. "We are not just your average baby clinic, no we go a step further. As you know Demon pregnancies are similar to that of human pregnancies. But with some major differences, the father needs to be present in order to ensure a safe and healthy pregnancy." Rin raised her hand for a pause. "Hold on, what?"

"Yeah I think I read about this, demon fathers need to be present to assert an alpha presence on the pup. If not, that pup could endanger itself or the mother." Kagome chimed in, her brow furrowed in thought.

"That is correct Kagome, the pup is developing an aura that one day will have the double the capacity of a human. The father must be in contact at all times to assert his own power into the pup, for those reasons certain demon breeds, such as feline, wolf, and dog demons have strong possessive instinct."

Rin sighed and lean into the chair, she didn't understand why Kagome couldn't go the regular human clinic. Why did she have to make things so complex?

"This clinic ensures that your baby gets the best treatment." Inuyasha said standing up. He walked over to the amore on the right side of his desk and pulled out a pamphlet. As he handed it to them he said, "These are the packages, one for lower, middle, and higher class demons. They are priced accordingly-"

"I want higher demon, I want the exclusive package." Kagome said wringing her hand nervously. "Exclusive package?" Rin asked sitting straight up in her chair. "Yes, well the exclusive package means that she's paying to have a high class demon as a donor and also reserve the rights to his linage. It reduces the risk of unknown inbreeding while also making sure that the child can identify with it siblings, should you so choose to have more." Inuyasha answered looking somberly at Rin.

"So she's buys the whole baby making goods?" Rin asked her face wrinkled in disgust. "Yes, to ensure that there are no siblings out there that they never met!" Kagome said haughtily crossing her arms and turning her head.

Turning swiftly toward Kagome, Rin replied "Hey relax, I'm just asking a question." Irritated at Kagome's comment, Rin sat deeper into her chair. Noticing that her partner looked offended Kagome reigned in her response. "Ok fine I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bitch." Kagome said relaxing her stance.

Meanwhile Inuyasha took this time to really look at the couple in question. Kagome was still stunning, towering over her partner by two feet, she had a slender build. She filled in quite well as a woman. Her raven locks where kept on a messy bun on top of her head, strands brushing against the pale skin of her forehead. She was wearing jeans, a mint green sweater, white flats, and glasses that hid her cerulean blue eyes.

It was clear that she and her partner where experiencing a rough patch. The tension was in the room when he walked in and only seemed to grow with every word he said. Rin was a pretty girl. She looked about 5'4, had doe brown eyes, and had dark chocolate hair that was styled mid length with razor edges. She was wearing khakis and a white polo. It was clear to him that she had her doubts about this whole process.

Coming out of his stupor, Inuyasha thought it appropriate to interrupt them before this went further. "Now that we got that over with, let's talk numbers. It's going to be big dollar signs for that particular package, are you sure you want to go with that option?" Inuyasha said sitting on top of his desk while resting one foot beside him. "Yes I am sure, I will pay whatever I need to!" Kagome said

"Are you crazy, hold on, how much is this thing anyways?" Rin asked looking at Kagome incredulously. "It will be around 600,000 dollars." Inuyasha said sitting once again in his chair. "I'll do it."

Rin let out a sound of protest before being interrupted by Inuyasha who said, "Great, let's review your options."

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 1,170<strong>

**Please Review, Review! I think I will only be posting chapters on Mondays and Wednesday's that way I can pace myself and you guys can have a steady stream of Fanfic coming at you!**

**Thank you to my beta smfan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>It wasn't but 6 weeks later when she returned to Inuyasha's clinic. "You ready Kags?" Rin said holding Kagome's hand tight. "I've been ready!" Kagome replied looking up at the pale white ceiling, while she sat with her legs propped up on the stirrups. She wondered about the demon donor she picked. All she knew about him was that he was a healthy, pure white dog demon, who was high-class, and came from a very prestigious family. She wondered what he would be like, what he would look like. She chose not to see pictures of what he looked like. She was determined not to base her opinion on looks because she didn't care what her baby looked like, either way she would adore it.<p>

Suddenly the door breezed open and in entered Dr. Tashio with a nurse who wore soft pink scrubs and had her styled in a sporty ponytail.

"Okay this is Nurse Sango, she is going to be here to assist and monitor me while I complete the procedure." Inuyasha said grinning brightly as he pulled on white gloves. Sango seemed nice enough; she waved her hand as a greeting before gathering tools to prep the table.

"Okay, so I will be inserting a catheter into your uterus so there might be slight cramping but it should be relatively quick and painless. All you have to do is sit back, keep your legs open wide and try to relax." It was all very quick in Kagome's opinion. The most life changing moment of her life and it only took 5 minutes.

"Okay all done, now we are going to have you continue to lie down for about 10 minutes. After you leave please, no mountain biking, marathon running or strong man competitions for at least two days. If you can handle that, I'll see you in three weeks and we will find out if we made a baby!" Inuyasha said tilting the chair so that her legs were high up in the air.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Kagome said grabbing on to Rin's hand in excitement. "You happy?" Rin whispered stroking the side of Kagome's head. "I am so happy, this is the happiest I've ever been. I love you." Kagome whispered back grabbing Rin's chin for a kiss.

She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to have a baby.

Sesshomaru wasn't particularly fond of this aspect of the job. It was demeaning and surprisingly hard to do, but then again his baby brother was outside the door waiting to collect a sample of his semen, that would be tough on anyone. He wondered about this job, when he spoke to his brother he was told that all he would have to do is watch the girl for 9 months and make sure she had a healthy pregnancy.

He said that he would be required to live with her until the child is born and watch over her. After the contract was up he was a free man, or so to speak. There was still that stipulation about him not being able to have kids, but he wasn't too heartbroken. He didn't think he could trust anyone to settle down with after Kagura.

Zipping up his pants, he picked up the plastic cup and walked out of the room. "Okay so, she will take that." His brother said grinning widely.

Sesshomaru stared at him blandly before walking toward the exit. "Wait! Don't you want some details on the girl you're donating to?" Inuyasha said jogging to keep up with him. "No." Sesshomaru said his eyes fixated on the exit. "Fine, fine it will be a surprise then." Inuyasha said crossing his arms, miffed about his brother's unwillingness to talk more than two words to him. "Hey, don't forget dinner on Saturday." Inuyasha called out. "My wife's cooking steak."

"Hn." was Sesshomaru's only response.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 648<strong>

**I know this one was short. Sorry. Please Review? Thanks a billion!**

**Thanks to my Beta smfan **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for joining us tonight Sesshomaru." The soprano of her voice annoyed him to no end. He could feel her eyes on him, watching, waiting. She was nice enough, greeting him fondly with a kiss on the cheek. Loosening his tie, he nodded his head in acknowledgment. Even he was surprised he came; he had no intention of accepting his brothers offer for dinner. He found the boy to be loud and obnoxious. And he had this annoying habit of pulling at his ears when he was uncomfortable.<p>

"Sesshomaru, glad you could make it!" Inuyasha's voice bellowed through the foyer as he made his way down the marble staircase. He was dressed casually in a red sweater and worn jeans, his hair slicked back from his shower. He stopped in front of Sesshomaru pulling at his ears and looking at the ground.

"Come I see you met Shiori, join us in the dining room."

Inuyasha was nervous. Grown man and he was still looking for the approval of his kin. When he was a boy he was always alone, the humans were prejudice against him because he was the child of a demon and the brother of a killer. Though things had changed in the world today, he would never leave behind those scars. He always dreamed of having a family and now that it was possible frightened him beyond belief.

There was always going to be that fear that Sesshomaru brought with him. It was engrained into people already that he was a killer; and now with his new persona it only magnified that fear. He wanted his brother to know that he was there for him, he just didn't know how to be.

As Sesshomaru walked into the dining room, he took the time to really look at his brother's wife. Her pale white hair was pulled into a French twist; she wore small pearl earrings and a soft yellow sundress with lace detail. Her body was lithe and delicate.

She was beautiful and quaint the exact opposite of his brother, or so he thought.

"Sesshomaru, I know this may not be ideal for you but we are genuinely happy that you are free." Inuyasha coughed loudly surprised at the abrupt turn of conversation. Sesshomaru turned his attention on her, trying to see where she was going with this.

"As am I." Sesshomaru answered. Meanwhile Inuyasha sat baffled by the pair in front of him. "You may not know us, but we have every intention to know you. You are after all, all we have." Shiori said her eyes never leaving Sesshomarus.

"I know you don't speak much, so ill tell you a little about myself. I grew up in the East Providence like Inuyasha did and like Inuyasha we received similar treatment for our heritage, See my father is dead and my mother, I am afraid much like your brothers was mortal. I am half bat demon, though you already knew that." Shiori became more confident resting her elbows on the table and abandoning her dinner all together. "Now, I am not a fool. I know your not the man we all saw go into that prison cell, and it's for this reason that I am unsure if you can be trusted. And while silence is lovely, it's not something I want between us."

"Shiori I am not sure if this-."

"Let her speak." Sesshomaru interrupted placing his cup down beside him. This woman intrigued him, so obviously protective of his brother. "Sesshomaru I don't want to be your friend, no I want to be your sister. But if you hurt my husband know this, I will kick your sorry ass. I don't care how strong you became in that prison cell, I will ruin you." Shiori stopped taking a moment to drink some wine from her cup.

"Shiori that's enough!" Inuyasha said eyes wide and frazzled. He looked to his brother pleadingly. "She usually isn't so … Kill Bill. But you get the point."

Sesshomaru looked at the pair decidedly before lifting his cup. "Lets make a toast shall we?" Inuyasha turned pale as a sheet lifting his own cup weakly. "Y-yes why not what are we toasting to?"

"To no blood shed?" Shiori chuckled darkly lifting her own cup to meet his. Inuyasha coughed loudly at that comment. "No." Sesshomaru said ominously while Inuyasha almost fainted right then and there.

"To family." Sesshomaru finished clinking his glass loudly against her own before downing it in one swig.

"To family." Shiori and Inuyasha agreed.

It was later on that evening when Inuyasha was walking Sesshomaru to the door when he said. "I hope that you come again." Sesshomaru stared at his brother before nodding subtly.

"Your wife's threats while foolish did not deter me from visiting again. I hope to find my place in the family once again." Inuyasha breathed a breath of relief. "But know this Inuyasha, I usually do not take lightly to threats, be sure it does not happen again."

Sesshomaru was gone before he could blink, leaving a very nervous Inuyasha to reflect on his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 857<strong>

**Please, Review! Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing, you guys keep me going! It only motivates me further! I hope you guys like the story thus far.**

**Thanks to my beta smfan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

* * *

><p>She was dying. The anticipation was literally killing her; every passing minute seemed like an hour and every hour, a lifetime. It had been two weeks since her visit with Dr. Inuyasha and she still had another week to go until she found out if the treatment worked. "Rin I think I'm going crazy." Kagome said while laying next to her girlfriend.<p>

"I think your driving me crazy." Rin replied while clicking the remote repeatedly.

"God, why is time moving so slow!" Kagome yelled flipping herself onto her stomach breathing harshly into a pillow.

"Maybe because you keep watching it every 5 seconds, go do something with your life." Rin replied snottily, earning her a swift smack to the head from a flying pillow.

"Fine then lets go do something!" Kagome said sitting up on the bed and facing Rin.

"Huh, no wait, I meant you do something I planned on staying in bed all day and watching crappy movies on Netflix." Rin said and then added, "With no pants, yeah today is a no pants day."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up. "Get your lazy ass up we is out of here!" Rin groaned loudly pulling a nearby pillow over her face. She could never get her way around here.

They ended up at the mall. Kagome was going to go see a movie but she figured she wouldn't be able to focus much anyways. "Lets go over there." Kagome said looking at a nearby baby shop.

"Don't you want to save that for when you know this is legit?" Rin said, tugging Kagome toward the pretzel stand."Lets get a pretzel I'm hungry!"

When they got to the front of the line Rin ordered her salty pretzel with a side of cheese and Kagome her regular cinnamon pretzel bites. "That will be 10.75" The cashier said when they completed their order.

While Rin pulled out her wallet to pay Kagome picked up all the items they placed on the counter.

"Oh God!" Kagome groaned suddenly placing the food back on the counter.

"What happened? Is the order alright?" The cashier asdked, looking the food over for any problems.

"No I just-" Kagome couldn't finish her response before throwing up in a nearby garbage can.

"Oh God!" Rin echoed.

* * *

><p>"So it seems like your pregnant!" Inuyasha said entering the room with her file in hand."You little over achiever, you!" Inuyasha cooed ridiculously.<p>

Rin smiled at Kagome, who had tears in her eyes. "Really?" Kagome whispered, covering her smile with both of her hands.

"Yes, a week earlier than we expected to find out, but that's fine, only means we can start the process much faster." Inuyasha explained.

He went onto explain the details of their contract. "So your baby daddy is going to arrive tomorrow, remember he is a demon, a a high class one." Inuyasha warned.

"What does that mean?" Rin asked her face scrunched in confusion.

"That means that he is a demon, it would benefit you to respect him and his instinct. There are aspects of this that as her partner you can view as a bit intimate but remember he will only act accordingly, its what's best for the baby." Inuyasha replied.

"So what, is he going to be all touchy feely?" Rin asked clenching her fist in frustration.

"Well I guess if that's how you want to put it, but it is nothing to worry about. Kagome obviously bats for the other team." Inuyasha said, disregarding her and grabbing Kagome's hand.

"So Kagome and Rin, I know this is a bit unprofessional but seeing as I've known you prior I would like to invite you to my wife's restaurant tonight, to celebrate and reconnect!"

"Of course Inuyasha!" Kagome said getting up and hugging her old friend.

"Great, I'll invite my nurse Sango and her boyfriend. Oh and maybe I'll invite Kouga and his wife, it will be a high school reunion slash baby celebration!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh great!" Rin whispered sarcastically

* * *

><p>"Here's her file if you care to look it over." Inuyasha said throwing a manila folder to the man in front of him.<p>

He then watched said man ignore the folder and get up without a sound. "Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to leave.

"There will be a cab to come get you around 5 tomorrow so don't be late." Inuyasha said.

On his way to leave, Sesshomaru paused and turned toward Inuyasha once again. "Tell me." He started his voice inquisitive. "How did your wife get my number?"

Inuyasha promptly spit out the sip of coffee he had just taken. "What- she what?" He exclaimed. "What is she saying?" He questioned looking the somber demon in the eye.

"How was my day." Sesshomaru answered.

"And what's your answer? Inuyasha asked.

"Fine."

"How unusual, and she calls again?" Inuyasha said holding his chin in his hand.

"Repeatedly" Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha then chuckled and stood to face his brother. "Well there is no other reason I can think of except, she's adopted you as her own. You should be honored." Inuyasha held his arms out in a mock hugging gesture, watching as his very UNamused brother walked away from him.

* * *

><p>So how awesome is my beta? She revised all that chapters I had that were unedited and I am so grateful cause as I've mentioned this story is being done on my phone which is really hard if your trying to be grammatically correct. So again thank you so much your awesome Deadpool-girl ㈳6^_^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"Kagome!"<p>

"How nice to see you!"

"You look amazing!"

Kagome smiled, overwhelmed by the attention she was receiving from her old friends. Grasping Ayame's hand, she wondered why she hadn't kept in contact with them to begin with. She had been so happy in high school; she was popular and loved by everyone she knew.

"You look amazing yourself Kouga, seems you got smart and married this beauty!" Kagome said bringing her arm around the red heads shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hands of the misses, I heard your competition now!" Kouga said jokingly grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her to him.

"Now, now. Kagome might like girls, but that doesn't mean she wants your wife's goods. She has her own wife to droll over, isn't that right?" Inuyasha said staring at said companion.

"Girlfriend." Rin corrected subtly.

"For now." Kagome finished, grabbing Rin's hand in a loving gesture.

"Well let's get everyone out of the foyer shall we, the food is growing cold." Shiori exclaimed hustling everyone into the dining room. Just as they were sitting down the ringing of the doorbell interrupted them. "Coming!" Shiori called out as she hurried to open the door. It wasn't a second later that in came Sango, Inuyasha's nurse and her companion, a guy with ebony hair who wore a sly grin.

"Sango, what's up?" Inuyasha shouted from his place at the table.

"Nothing much, sorry we are late. Miroku doesn't know how to hurry the hell up!" Sango said staring at her boyfriend with daggers in her eyes.

"Oh my pumpkin pie, how you offend me!" Miroku replied with fake sincerity.

"Sango, Kagome, Kagome, Sango." Inuyasha said shoveling food into his mouth not bothering to look at the mentioned pair.

"Inuyasha that's no way to properly introduce friends!" Shiori shouted smacking the fork out of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha stared at his wife offended.

"Oh don't worry Shiori, Sango has seen more parts of me then anyone at this table so introductions are not needed!" Kagome chuckled.

"What?" Kouga asked looking confused, his interest piqued.

"Sango is a nurse at DBP, she helped Inuyasha with my treatment." Kagome explained.

"You got inseminated?" Ayame asked chewing her chicken thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's how I bumped into this guy. I didn't know he had taken over his fathers practice." Kagome replied taking a bite out of her food.

"So does that mean …" Ayame trailed off expectantly.

"Yup, I'm going to have a baby." Kagome grinned thoughtfully.

"Oh my god!" Ayame and Shiori shouted simultaneously.

"Congrats Kagome!" Kouga said. "Well I should extend that congratulations to you as well Rin." He finished looking at the petite brunette.

"Yeah well, we are both super excited." Rin answered giving a slight smile.

"It's pretty funny how we found out!" Kagome then went on to explain.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on and the wine flowed more freely, the group moved on to the living room. At this point Kouga had been staring at Rin intently, something just wasn't right about that one. She didn't seem too engaged in Kagome or the baby and for some reason that just wasn't sitting well with him. Maybe it was the wine motivating his thoughts, but he knew Kagome deserved better.<p>

"So Rin, I don't remember seeing you in high school. How did you get together with Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Well we met junior year and became friends, it wasn't until after graduation that I got her to come out." Rin replied.

"And how exactly did you get Kagome to come out? No offense, but Kagome never seemed like a lesbian before you, trust me I would know." Kouga said sitting back in his chair.

"Kouga!" His wife gasped, shocked he would ask such an offensive thing.

"Excuse me?" Rin asked sitting up in her chair.

"I didn't mean it in a offensive way, so please forgive me." Kouga replied looking half way genuine.

"Well to answer your question, Kagome wasn't gay before me, but love is not limited to gender, age or race. You're a bit of a dick head for even asking." Rin sneered offended by his question.

"Me, the dickhead?" Kouga exclaimed, "You're the dickhead!"

"Kouga what the hell is wrong with you!" Kagome shouted getting up and staring at her old friend.

"Kagome I am so sorry!" Ayame cried out yanking her husband up by his ear. "We are leaving, he always gets a bit worked up when he drinks."

"Come on Rin, I think its time I take you home too!" Kagome said, angrily grabbing her spouse's hand and making her way to the door. "I am sorry Inuyasha and Shiori, the food was amazing thanks for the invitation!" Kagome called over her shoulder. The embarrassment could have killed her. She could have dropped dead from the sheer humiliation.

When they got home Kagome slammed the door rushing to her room. "What the hell is your problem?" Rin asked following her.

Pulling her shirt over her head, Kagome replied. "You're an asshole you know that?"

"Me, the asshole. It was your friend who started it!" Rin shouted stumbling around the room looking for her pajamas.

"But you had to finish it, didn't you!" Kagome replied shrugging out of her jeans.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Rin shouted.

"Nothing, forget it!" Kagome said pulling an oversized T-shirt over her head and throwing herself on the bed. There was a long heavy silence that clouded the room before Rin gave up and crawled into bed.

"Kagome?" Rin whispered, pulling her into her arms.

"Hn?" Kagome murmured, her eyes closed.

"Don't be like that." Rin said softly kissing the side of Kagomes neck. Kagome groaned and turned to face her partner.

"I am sorry, I know this is a lot of stress on you." Kagome whispered cuddling closer to Rin. Rin sighed and kissed Kagome her lips lingering.

"I am sorry too. I didn't mean to be so anti-social, but you know I don't do well with people." Rin said trailing kisses down to Kagomes collarbone.

"I'm people, you seem to like me." Kagome chuckled moving her head to the side to allow Rin access.

"You are my only exception." Rin sang in her ear.

"Uh huh. And all those parties we go to, all your friends' houses that we visit?" Kagome laughed looking at Rins face.

"Ok so I am not anti-social, I'm anti-dickhead." Rin said.

"Rin!" Kagome reprimanded while Rin went back to work on her neck.

"Mm. That feels nice, it's been a while since we've done this." Kagome whispered in Rins ear, tugging an earlobe with her teeth.

"Yeah, it has," Rin smiled, rolling on top of Kagome, placing her hands on top of her chest. "How ever will we remedy that?" Rin joked, licking the underside of Kagomes jaw. Kagome let out a soft moan as Rin sucked the skin behind her ear. Grabbing onto the back of Rin's neck, Kagome pulled Rin in for a kiss. Her tongue massaging Rin's mouth furiously. Rin pulled Kagomes nightshirt over her head and threw it off the bed.

"Oh god." Kagome gasped suddenly.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Rin shouted as she was abruptly pushed off the bed.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled running to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth.

"Honey?" Rin said walking to their bathroom and watching as Kagome dry heaved over the toilet.

"I am sorry." Kagome groaned.

"Yeah me too." Rin sighed, walking back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading and please review <strong>

**- Ram94**

**Beta : Deadpool-girl **


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Things were tense, Kagome could actually feel the tension in the air. She wasn't kidding; if you were there you would be able to feel it too. Rin had been distant since that little incident in the bedroom, not that it was her fault mind you. Morning sickness had a deceptive little name; because she could assure you that her sickness was not limited to mornings. More like morning, noon and night! So when she returned to bed only to get the cold shoulder, she responded like any rational pregnant personwould.<p>

She yelled.

A lot.

In hindsight maybe that wasn't the best approach on Rin's attitude towards her, but she couldn't help herself. How dare she be so insensitive! It wasn't like she was trying to ruin the she ended up calling DBP offices and postponing the donor's homecoming, she didn't think that it would be the best environment for anyone to walk into. There was too much that she and Rin needed to work through before she went through with anything else.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world!" Kagome searched through her purse trying to find her cellphone.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she picked up the call.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha's cheery voice rang through the other line.

"Oh hey what's up?" Kagome asked, biting her nails nervously. She knew he would call eventually; she left a message with his secretary too scared to cancel with Inuyasha face to face.

"Is there anything you have to say to me?" He asked, his voicelosing its chime.

"Uh- yeah, so I called a couple days ago and wanted to ask if I could postpone this process for a while." Kagome said wringing her hands in her lap.

"Kagome." Inuyasha started with a sigh. "As your doctor, I urge you to not do that."

"Why?" Kagome asked sitting a little straighter in her chair.

"You know why Kagome, you more than anyone I know should not be playing the naïve card." Inuyasha reprimanded.

"I'm having some issues that I need to work out Inuyasha, I can't bring someone else into this circle of shit." Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. Of course she knew why she couldn't postpone the process. The longer she wentwithout the father, the worse her symptoms became. She had already puked 3 times and it was only noon. She knew that she couldn't go much longer feeling as crappy as she did. But she didn't want to make things with Rin worse than what they were.

"No offense, but you should've thought of that before you made the decision to have a baby. Now your 600k in debt, and you have a baby your not sure you want?" Inuyasha replied, his voice hard and direct.

"I want this baby!" Kagome shouted over the phone, quickly looking around to see if anyone heard her.

"I know you do, so act like it. I am going to send a representative today with the donor, they will brief you on some details and inspect your living conditions. I expect everything to be in order, you've had more than enough time Kagome." Inuyasha finished,frustration clear in his voice.

"Ok." Kagome whispered into the phone. She had never heard Inuyasha that upset with her, but she understood his frustrations; not many people got approved for this program. The fact that she not only got approved but also was able to get such a rare demon as a donor meant the world. She should be compliant and grateful, but all she felt was sick.

* * *

><p>"Hello Ms. Higurashi! Nice to meet you, now before we begin I need you to sign here, here, here and here. Oh and I need your fingerprint here!" The representative was nice enough, if not a bit strange looking. He had green skin that left him looking sickly and ill, he was clearly a lower class of demon.<p>

"I thought that you were bringing the donor?" Kagome asked as the man inked and pressed her thumb.

"Ah yes, Sesshomaru. He will be here momentarily. They are giving him his pill and inserting a tracker via shot into him to ensure we know his where abouts and vitals during your pregnancy." The man said, grinning as he shuffled through the rest of his papers.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"The pill is to subdue his instinct, otherwise his demon could take over and become too possessive. The shot is to our way of making sure he does not slack on the job. You are paying for his full attention Ms. Higurashi, we must ensure that is what you receive." He replied, pulling out a thick metal brief case. "Okay now this will only hurt a pinch." He said pulling out a gun looking thing that had Kagomes eyes going wide.

"What? Ouch!" Kagome yelled as he pricked her. "What was that for?" Kagome yelled rubbing her neck.

"That was a vital tracker, to ensure that if the baby's vitals go haywire help can be sent immediately without you having to call." He replied, packing up all his things.

"Okay so you passed the house inspection, signed the paperwork and received the injection." He listed absent-mindedly. "Let me go out there and get your demon." He said shuffling out the door.

"Okay." Kagome said to the empty space her head spinning.

"You okay?" Rin asked from her corner of the room where she had been sulking.

"Yeah, just a little bit dizzy." Kagome replied with shaky hands.

"Come on, he can meet you in the bedroom, you look like you're about to keel over." Rin said tugging Kagome toward the bed.

"Bring the bucket!" Kagome cried, curling up on the bed, closing her eyes and hoping for this vertigo to pass.

"Right this way." She heard Rins voice say.

"Kagome are you alright?" The green demons voice rang through the room and Kagome clenched her eyes tighter. 'Why was the world spinning so much?' She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>She was sick, that much was clear. So Sesshomaru wondered why this idiotic demon kept pestering her with questions of her well being when it was clear that she was not well. The girl was curled up on the bed looking forlorn. He could feel the tug of his aura coming from her being, which in itself was a strange sensation. He could feel his beast call out to the aura, becoming restless.<p>

Baring his fangs, he surprised himself when he let a threatening growl break free. As he took in her scent his eyes bled, scaring the other occupants in the room. Pushing past them he swooped the girl into his arms, releasing his aura to sooth the baby's own chaotic one. The girl was light much too light, her skin pale and clammy.

"What the hell?" He heard across the room. Pausing to look at the voice he noticed for the first time the young woman that was standing in the corner of the room. She looked angry, her eyes set on the woman he held in his arms.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl before setting the woman back down on the bed. She was obviously unhappy with his contact with the woman. He wondered why. "Now, now Rin. You know what the Dr. said; demons act on instinct, he is not making a move, I promise." The Green one said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes once again coming to the conclusion that this little human was the girl's partner.

He knew that she would be an issue. Not that she need worry, this Sesshomaru had no intention of moving in on the woman on the bed. He wanted nothing to do with the lot of them.

"Room?" He asked tersely ignoring the rapid beating of his heart as he left the girls side. He watched as this 'Rin' woman pointed at the room across the hall.

Nodding his head in thanks, he moved to leave the room. "Wait what about Kagome?" The woman asked.

He stopped to face her. "She will be fine once she wakes." He replied before disappearing into the darkness of the room.

* * *

><p>"Kagome wake up." Rin whispered rubbing her partners head soothingly.<p>

"Ugh. Five more minutes mom!" Kagome groaned, rolling to her side and grabbing the bed sheets.

"Kagome wake the hell up!" Rin laughed while pulling the sheets from Kagome, watching as she scrambled to regain warmth.

"What the hell Rin?" Kagome grouched, rubbing her eyes.

"There is a demon in our home. Thought you'd like to know." Rin said crossing her arms.

"He's here? How long have I been asleep for?" Kagome asked stretching her legs in front of her.

"I don't know, about 10 hours?" Rin said looking at her wristwatch.

"What, he's been here that long?" Kagome said getting up and running to the bathroom.

"Yeah, it was so weird he came in here all, 'I'm a demon and I have red eyes'. He picked you up and cradled you like a child. Super weird and awkward Kag's." Rin said and watchedKagome hop in the shower and scrub down real quick.

"God how awful! I was passed out cold, so rude of me!" Kagome groaned wrapping herself in a towel.

"He was the rude one, after he put you down he disappeared into the room and hasn't come out since then." Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Well maybe he's nervous this is a new environment you know." Kagome said very matter-a-fact. Combing her hair with the tips of her fingers she made her way out of the room.

"Yeah well, while you go wake the beast I'm going out with Eric for some drinks, It being Saturday and all." Rin said grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

"You don't want to come with me to meet him?" Kagome asked her voice coming out small and a little hurt.

"Look Kagome, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, I just want to get out for a bit. This doesn't have anything to do with the baby, I just canceled on him twice now and I feel bad." Rin said opening the door and blowing a kiss toward Kagome. "See you later Hun."

Kagome stared at the front door for a few moments. 'Was Rin really that mad at her?' She thought.

"The girl is strange."

Kagome screamed, tripping over her feet and falling in a heap to the floor. "W-what the fucking hell!" Kagome yelled staring at the demon before her.

He was tall, intimidating, and breathtakingly beautiful. His silver hair pulled into a ponytail that fell past his shoulders. She gasped as his amber eyes flashed red and scrambled to her feet. "Hi, I am Kagome." She said wiping her sweaty palms on her sweatpants.

"Hn."

"Welcome to my home, sorry you had to see all that. She usually isn't so …" Kagome trailed off looking at the door once again. Rin had been acting strange. It wasn't like they hadn't argued before; Rin was taking it too far and she didn't know how to repair this strange distance between them.

"I do not care for your apologies." Sesshomaru said moving past the woman to sit on the couch.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said as one slender eyebrow rose in irritation.

"Are you hard of hearing?" He replied looking at her dully.

Feeling a bout of fury that surprised her she responded. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagome yelled, standing in front of the offending demon and placing her hands on her hips.

"I am an Inu yōkai, it would be wise of you to remember that." Sesshomaru growled, standing up to face the unruly woman.

"Fuck that, you're a pompous ass. That's what you are!" Kagome yelled poking said 'pompous' demon in the chest. Sesshomaru growled in response his eyes growing red. "Why are you so rude I haven't done anything to you!" Kagome yelled again glaring at the demon.

"I am not here to be your friend." Sesshomaru growled moving around the woman and into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah?! Well, I don't want to be your friend anyway! In case you haven't noticed I have enough bullshit to deal with, I don't need you adding your shitty-." Kagome didn't finish. One minute she was yelling and the next she was on her back with a feral demon over her.

"You are upsetting me, cease this pettiness." Sesshomaru growled baring his fangs to her.

Taking a deep breath Kagome replied. "Fine, get off!"

Granting her wish, she watched as he walked to his room and slammed the door. "God why does everyone hate me?" Kagome muttered rubbing her temples in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading and as always please review ^o^<strong>

**-ram94**

**Beta: Deadpool-girl **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

><p>"She is unruly." Sesshomaru complained. It had been a week since he had been on the job and already he had gone through a plethora of emotions with the human. After their initial meeting she became quite cross with him for a few days, slamming doors when he was around, muttering curses under her mostly ignored her trying not to succumb to her pettiness. After a while it worked, she grew less angry and more indifferent. She was ignoring him.<p>

"You need to work on your people skills, she's a nice girl it doesn't take that much for her to get over things." Inuyasha commented, leaning back on his plush leather office chair. He was glad, if not dumb founded, when Sesshomaru came barging into his office earlier that morning. He proceeded to complain about the 'Girl' and her attitude towards him. It was very out of character.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded looking out the window.

"Anyways, you should come over for Sunday dinner; the further her pregnancy progresses, the less chances you're going to have to come out with us." Inuyasha said, leaning on his forearms, trying to get his brothers attention.

"Am I not allowed to leave her side, that was not part of the agreement." Sesshomaru said, his auburn eyes zeroing in on Inuyasha.

"Of course you're allowed to, but you won't want to!" Inuyasha said grinning from ear to ear. "Don't tell me you don't feel the pull already?"

Sesshomaru could have laughed. If he was the laughing sort, instead he responded with another "Hn." And waited for his brother to change the subject. Inuyasha frowned, concern pulling at the lines on his forehead.

Of course he felt the pull towards her, his instinct was willing him to right things with her. So of course he choose to come here.

"How are you feeling are the pills working for you?" Inuyasha asked going into doctor mode. "Are you getting any strong urges, voices?"

"They work fine, I have no urges to mount her." Sesshomaru said, suddenly bored with the direction of the conversation. Getting up he made a move to open the door "I'll be there Sunday 7:00." He announced and he was gone.

* * *

><p>"He is so annoying." Kagome complained, stuffing another piece of brownie down her throat. Her morning sickness was still an ongoing battle and she found brownies were the only things she could hold down.<p>

"Be patient. You don't know what's going on with him, he's in a strange place." Sango said.

Kagome peered over at her new friend skeptically. She and Sango had become fast friends after that disastrous dinner, turns out they had a lot in common. "I'm sorry I'm dumping everything on you, I just don't know who else to talk to." Kagome sighed chewing another piece of brownie.

"Yeah I noticed. Why don't you have friends?" Sango asked

"I don't know; ever since I got with Rin, everything has been about proving my loyalty to her, she's so paranoid. Like one day I am going to wake up and be like 'I want dick' and leave her. Just because I was 'straight' when I met her, like what's up with that! Gay people label just as much as straight people do and its so frustrating because she's just waiting, WAITING, for me to be the one to fuck this up." Kagome said taking a deep breath and snatching the last brownie from Sango's hand.

Sango looked at her amused. "Sounds like you're under a lot of pressure, maybe you guys should get counseling."

Kagome stared at her hard before answering. "That's what your for."

Sango laughed standing up and putting away the empty platter. "Well then I'm glad you found me!"

"More brownies?" Sango asked while taking out a fresh batch from the oven.

"Yes please!"

* * *

><p>"Rin, maybe you should go home." Eric told Rin, glaring at her over his glass of whiskey. They had been at McCafferty's for well over 5 hours drinking and he decided that Rin was well over her limit.<p>

"What are you, my daddy?" Rin drawled out sarcastically.

Eric, who flushed at her comment, whispered harshly; "No, but last I heard you still had a girlfriend. Who, by the way, I am friends with!" Rin looked at her friend. He had blonde shaggy hair, stood at about 5'9, and carried himself with all the ambiance of a traditional stoner surf boy. They met in college, bonded over a joint, and had been best buds since.

Glaring at his honey eyes she stood abruptly, "Well fuck Eric, I am not doing anything wrong!"

"Not yet, but I know what you're doing Rin. I am not stupid, Kagome's a nice girl and you're going to ruin a good thing." Eric said, throwing a few twenty dollar bills on the table and grabbing his friend by the arm dragging her out of McCafferty'spub.

"Hey!" Rin shouted while grabbing at her drink, only succeeding in breaking the cup on the way out.

"You need to talk to her or I will. She's having this baby, she needs your support. Not you screwing around behind her back!" Eric shouted shoving her against the car door.

"Shut up will you, I haven't done anything yet." Rin said holding her bruised arm.

"I wouldn't call necking that blonde in the back nothing." Eric said crossing his arms. "She asked you if you wanted this baby and you didn't object, you said nothing and now it's too late!"

"Yeah well its more than that and you know it." Rin said, opening the door to the car and slamming it shut.

Rolling the window down she looked at her friend once more. "Just drive me home and stay the fuck out of my business."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and as always please review! ^o^<strong>

**-Ram94**

**Beta : Deadpool-girl **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"Kagome; I know that this friendship is new and we haven't gotten to the part of the relationship where we can say highly invasive and borderline inappropriate comments about each others lives, but seeing as you've camped out in my living room for the past three days and vomited in all three of my urns, I'm going to have to just go for it." Kagome looked up from her place on the bathroom floor to stare at her new friend. Sango looked cross, her pulled back ponytail accentuating the furrow of her eyebrows. "You need to make things right at the homestead, avoiding Rin and Sesshomaru is only liable to make you sick and make your baby sicker!" Rolling her eyes, Kagome stood up and made her way to the sink. There was a girl in the mirror that was not Kagome, no this girl was an imposter ridden with illness and blotchy red skin. Her hair was in knots, sprinkled with lint she had accumulated from rolling about the floor for the past couple days. It was almost killing her to admit that Sango was right.<p>

"How do I even start Sango, Rin has been coming home drunk for the past 2 weeks and I'm in the middle of a cold war with my baby daddy. I don't even know where to start with those two." Kagome complained while washing her face trying to scrub away the hopelessness that had invaded her body.

Sango sighed, tossing her friend a towel. "I'll tell you what your not going to find here, a solution; not on my couch, not in my urns, and most definitely not in my toilet." Sango patted Kagome's back reassuringly. "Just try and if it all goes to hell you can hide out here for the rest of your life, have your baby in my bathtub and eat brownies till your 300 pounds and die of diabetes."

Kagome laughed knocking Sango's hand from her back to glare at her with mock anger. "Fine I'll go, you traitor!"

* * *

><p>The apartment was sterile. That was the only word that came to mind when she walked into her apartment that afternoon. It didn't feel like the cozy home she had worked so hard to make. After her talk with Sango, she managed to find a comb and shower to make herself presentable. Feeling almost human, she thought it best to face her problems head on like Sango suggested but as it turned out her problems were not here. From the look of it, they hadn't been here for a fairly long time. "Great." She growled underneath her breath. Taking in a deep breath she dropped her purse to the ground. "I feel like shit." She grumbled to no one in particular.<p>

Tossing her keys on the counter she walked into the kitchen to check the mail that had backed up for the past couple of days.

She opened the first letter trying to read the print but finding it difficult. Tossing it aside she reached for the cabinet door to grab the Tylenol. She glared in surprise when her hand met air, her vision was blurring and it was making her feel nauseous and off balance. Giving up on that too, she slowly made her way to the couch. The room was spinning and she couldn't seem to find her footing and instead of the couch she dropped down to the floor, where she left her purse. Opening the flap she tried to make her heavy limbs grab for her phone. "Come on Kagome." She chanted to herself as she quickly lost the momentum to go on. Swept by this sudden vertigo she found herself laying on her back, maybe if she closed her eyes for a moment the world would stop spinning.

* * *

><p>"Now listen here you stubborn ass, we've got a family dinner scheduled on Sunday that you still haven't confirmed. I've been calling you for 2 days, don't think you can ignore me. So help me god if you are not there I will bring Sunday dinner to you. Do not even think of calling my bluff. Anyways dear, have a wonderful day!" *beep* 'end voice mail'<p>

Sesshomaru chuckled, shoving his phone into his pants but not before sending a text message to his sister-in-law confirming Sunday dinner. Now it wasn't that he was afraid of the girl, no, anyone could see that he surpassed her in strength and power. But Sesshomaru had decided he liked the spirited half demon, she reminded him of his late mother, who until recently was the only person who dared speak so freely to him.

Taking a sip of his bourbon, he took a minute to study the bar. It was an old irish bar, the dark oak wood of the walls matching the same wood of the floor and tables. The stools were covered in a dark green leather and embroidered by copper colored pin cushions. There were four windows, two facing the entrance of the pub and two facing the side. Both of the windows were fogged up and cloudy, muting the sun's entrance into the bar soit was relatively dark inside. The low hanging lanterns providing the only light. In the middle of the room was a dance floor that held an old school jukebox that played old and new music alike. And just above the bar was a old vintage sign that had rusted and faded throughout the years that read McCaffrey's irish pub.

Sesshomaru took a final swig of his bourbon, signaling thebartender for a refill before letting his thoughts drift to the girl.

The girl was becoming a nuisance, in fact this whole job was starting to make him ache for his prison cell. The pills only served to dull the ache that had grown inside of him. He didn't imagine that the instinct to go to her would be so strong. It was something that proved quite bothersome when said girl refused to stay home. She had been gone 3 days and in those three days his beast had begun to stir, unsettled by the distance the human had created between him and his child. She was being stupid and for her stupidity his child might suffer. Sesshomaru took another gulp of his drink while shaking his head. The child wasn't his, not in the true sense at least. She was still only in her first trimester it wasn't normal for his beast to be so agitated so soon. Especially when the pills he took every morning were supposed to suppress the instinct all together.

Throwing a couple bills on the table, he made his way to the door but not before seeing a familiar face. There standing with a tall tanned blonde was the girl's mate, the blonde was running her hands through the short brunettes hair while moving to speak into her ear. Raising his brow Sesshomaru didn't bother to linger, what the human did was her own business. He didn't even like the lot of them anyways.

As he stepped outside he heard the buzzing of his phone. "Sesshomaru please report to the emergency room."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha wasn't known for his kindness or gentle bedside manner. So when he asked his assistant to page the donor of Kagome Higurashi and tell him to report to the emergency room, while maintaining a calm and professional manner it came as a shock to everyone.<p>

Inuyasha had been notified that afternoon that one of his patients vitals had dropped and had sent the sensor they had embedded in her into a red alert. When he later found that said patient was also former classmate and current friend KagomeHigurashi, he still maintained his cool. It wasn't until his brother entered the hospital room that he lost it.

"You were drinking?" Inuyasha exclaimed his eyebrows shooting up in accusation. He could smell the liquor on his brother it made his face burn with fury.

Ignoring him Sesshomaru turned toward the girl, his heart pounding. His beast was anxious to hold her and be close to the pup. Giving up the fight Sesshomaru did just that, swooping the girl into his arms and letting his aura swoop over them both.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled catching his brothers attention once again. Letting out a low irritated growl he watched as his brothers ears folded in trepidation. "I don't think you guys realize the severity of the situation." Inuyasha started only stopping when he noticed the stirrings of the girl laying In his brothers arms.

"Why are you yelling?" She groaned snuggling deeper into the warmth below her.

"Kagome wake up I need to talk to the both of you." Inuyashas stern voice broke through making her eyes snap open in surprise.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, looking around the room trying to clear the cloud from her mind.

"I am pissed Kagome pissed. Hey . HEY, look at me. You need to focus!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get a groggy Kagome to listen to his rant. "You are having a baby. A DEMON BABY! That you paid a lot of fucking money to have. You are going to kill it with your stupidity, I don't care how mean you think Sesshomaru is, he is here for a reason and that reason was in a lot of danger tonight. And you!" Inuyasha turned his attention to his brother earning another threatening growl from the full demon. "I don't care how much you growl at me. This is your JOB, and so far you are slacking. No matter how much she offends you I need you to be there. I will not have you ruining this. The both of you need to get it together." With the final word he left a bewildered Kagome and a irritated Sesshomaru alone.

"He's right you know." Kagome said to Sesshomaru. Once Inuyasha left and she had gotten enough of Sesshomaru, they both separated. Sesshomaru taking a seat across from her bed.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted staring at her in accusation.

"Yeah well I am sorry, I was the one who left and acted selfishly. I should know better and be an adult and deal with all this but it's a lot to deal with." Taking a deep breath Kagome continued "I have a lot of stuff going on. Rin being a major part of that and our issues stem way before this whole process started. I just, it wasn't my intention to start on bad terms with you and I don't know exactly what went wrong or why you dislike me. But I need us to come to an agreement. I want this baby. Please help me make sure this happens." Kagome finished rubbing her flat stomach tenderly.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long while before selecting his words. "This is acceptable, I will make sure that this child comes out healthy. I accept your apology and send one of my own." Kagome found it unnerving to talk to the demon. It could possibly be because when he spoke he looked into your eyes and help them captive. There was an arrogance to which he spoke that made his apology seem like more of a courtesy than a genuine feeling of remorse. His honey eyes with there deceiving color were anything but warm; and still they managed to create a heat that shot straight down to her bones.

"Thank you." Kagome said breaking eye contact and turning her flushed cheeks away from his perpetrating stare.

She didn't know if this truce was going to last 9 months. Hell she didn't even know even know if it could last this week, but she knew one thing. If she had to keep having conversations with those molten eyes, she couldn't be held responsible for what she might do.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and as always please review! ^o^<strong>

**-Ram94**

**Beta: Deadpool-girl **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>There were butterflies in her stomach; their wings movingrapidly, fluttering against the inside of her belly. She pressed her palm on her swelling abdomen, rubbing soothing circles. At almost four months, Kagome was surprised to feel her baby move inside her, her bump was still so small she didn't look pregnant at all. "Rin!" Kagome called out with a huge grin on her face.<p>

"What happened?" Rin answered, walking into the living room where her girlfriend was lounging.

"I felt the baby!" Kagome said thrusting her stomach towards the other woman. "It feels like little butterflies, come feel." Rin placed her hand on Kagome's stomach, her eyebrows tensing with concentration.

"You sure it's not gas cause I don't feel a thing. Anyways aren't you a little early to be feeling the baby?"

Kagome frowned, touching her stomach again. "No I feel it I swear." Rin had come home about a month ago and after 2 months of being out of the house they were still trying to find their ground with each other. "Sesshomaru come see if you feel it." Kagome said, her mouth pulled into a frown. Sesshomaru looked up from his place on the recliner, putting down the book in his hand to sit beside her. She waited patiently ignoring Rins huff of annoyance when he moved his large hand across her bare stomach.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted before going back to his place on the recliner.

"Sorry, still trying to learn how to speak Sesshomaru, could you elaborate?" Kagome complained.

"I can feel the pup. I can hear it's heartbeat." Sesshomaru said staring at his book longingly.

"Wow I knew it, that means he's pretty strong already!" Kagome squealed getting up and grabbing at her phone. "I have to call Sango."

Rolling her eyes Rin settled her gaze on Sesshomaru. He was so irritating sitting there all stoic and shit like he hadn't just one upped her once again. Ever since she came back from her Kagome hiatus, she noticed that the two of them had become pretty chummy. They seem to always be within proximity of each other. He rarely stayed holed up in his room anymore. The touches were worse, they were subtle so you wouldn't noticed if you weren't looking for them but he would casually touch her wrist or arm every couple hours. She wanted to clock him every time Kagome looked to him for council. He always had an answer to make her face light up. All she ever seemed to do was make her frown now and days. The buzzing from her phone pulled her from her thoughts. Eric's name lit up her screen, she pressed ignore, still unable to face him after what happened.

"Babe, I don't feel like cooking. Want to go to Romanos tonight?" Kagome asked texting rapidly.

"Sure hun."

"Great, we're gonna meet with the group." Kagome said walking over to the bathroom to get ready. "Sesshomaru you're coming too, so don't even think about disappearing!"

Sesshomaru froze mid-walk, eyebrows twitching in irritation.

* * *

><p>Kouga, Inuyasha, Sango and their spouse's were already seated at the table when they arrived. Rin clenched her fist at the sight of that wolf. She hadn't seen him since that night and she wasn't looking forward to sharing a meal with him.<p>

"Hey guy's!" Kagome grinned, greeting each of them with a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry we're late. Sesshomaru took a little persuading."

Inuyasha's head shot up, eyes moving nervously. "You invited him to dinner?" He asked his voice going up an octave.

"Yes Inuyasha I did, is that a problem, did I break a rule?" Kagome froze in her seat waiting for his reply.

"Um, no you didn't, just wanted to know is all." Inuyasha said flagging down a waitress "Can I get a jack on the rock's?" Inuyasha asked ignoring his wife's pointed stare.

"What did you do?" Shiori whispered to him, her lavender eyes bright with anger. "Did she say Sesshomaru? As in your brother SESSHOMARU!"

He quickly placed a hand on her thigh squeezing tightly. "Hun do me a favor keep your voice down."

Sesshomaru walked in the room just then, pausing to sniff out the people at the table, stopping on his brother and his wife. Deciding to ignore them, he went to sit at Kagome's left side.

"Okay so everyone this is Sesshomaru, my baby daddy as I have affectionately nicknamed him. Sesshomaru this is; Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, and you know Inuyasha and his wife Shiori." Inuyasha nearly choked on his drink while the rest of them mumbled their greetings. Kagome shot them a strange look before she began ordering her meal.

"I can't believe THAT'S the job you got him, and you haven't told her that her baby's going to be your nephew?" Shiori spat in his ear, nails digging into his palm. "Mark my words, shit is about to blow up tonight."

* * *

><p>This was all just a bit awkward. Its been 20 minutes already and with the exception of Sango, no one had said a word.<p>

"Is everything alright, cause everyone's a little quiet." Kagome complained. She watched as everyone avoided her gaze, picking up silverware or glasses.

"Everything fine." They all said at once which had Kagome eyebrow rising in suspicion. But before she could start her interrogation she was interrupted by a young blonde woman stumbling to the table. Kagome watched her hands as they grabbed at Rin.

"Oh my god, where have you been Rin?" Her drawl was thick and southern. Rin eyes widened with recognition, facing forward, eyes low and back stiff. "Hey I'm talking to you, gosh darnit, she's so rude!" The blonde said turning to Kagome in frustration. Kagome covered her face trying to block out the smell of cheap beer and whiskey.

"I'm sorry she isn't usually like that." Kagome replied gently shaking Rins shoulder in concern.

"You think after fucking someone for 2 month's you'd have the decency to fucking say hello bitch." Kagome dropped her hand as if burned, turning to look incredulously at the woman in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said standing in front of said the blonde.

"Oh my goodness, are you her girlfriend? Well you and I, we're better off without her hunny!" She said patting Kagome's shoulder in drunken condolence. Kagome slapped her hand off of her, turning to Rin with tears in her eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kagome whispered looking down at Rin who still couldn't meet her gaze.

"She's such a bitch, she said she broke up with her girlfriend, said she loved me, such a liar. Then I woke up one morning and bam she was gone. No explanation just gone. My names Shirley by the way." She reached out to touch Kagome again and Kagome slapped her hand away for the second time.

Before she could continue her drunken rambling Kagome yelled, "Could you please just stop talking and leave!"

Shirleys face purple with anger set her red lips to a frown, "Fuck you, I was trying to help." Shirley spit out pushing Kagome backwards. Kagome stumbled back feeling large hands reaching to steady her. Looking up she found Sesshomaru standing behind her. Kagome caught his eyes before cocking her hand back and punching Shirley in the face. "You bitch!" Shirley screamed lunging forward only to be stopped by Rin.

"She's pregnant stop." Rin pleaded looking at Shirley with guilt.

"You're lucky bitch!" Shirley staggered back grabbing on to her friend and walking out of the restaurant flipping off everyone on her way out.

"Kag-."

"Shut up. After all this, making me feel guilty because I was the one who was going to leave you. I was the one who was straight. I was the one who didn't love you enough. Fuck you!" Kagome yelled. "You know back when everything happened when I kissed that guy back in college and you found out, I knew things changed. You held it against me all this time." Kagome covered her mouth choking back a sob.

"Oh Kagome what do you want me to say, sorry? I am sorrybecause I do love you, but what did you expect, we haven't had sex in 6 months. I needed to feel connected to you, tosomebody." Rin answered standing to face her longtime girlfriend.

"Oh please if you want to know why I haven't fucked you, ask Eric." Kagome said crossing her arms. Rin's eyes grew and she took a step back. "Yeah Rin that's right I know, you always did think I was going to fuck up and sleep with a guy. Turns out you beat me to it." Kagome sneered. "He called me a while back said he felt too guilty to keep it in. I've been waiting for you to fess up, just waiting."

Rin gaped at her, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "You know I thought I could be the forgiving one, I swore I wasn't going to do what you did to me. But then this happens, what was all this for?" Kagome sniffed leaning on Sesshomaru for support. "I think you shouldn't be home when I get to the apartment tonight, you should just leave." Kagome watched as Rin scurried away, wiping the tears from her face.

She took a moment to look at the rest of the table. Taking in their scandalized faces.

"He's my brother." Inuyasha blurted out.

"Oh for fucks sake!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and as always please review!^o^<strong>

**-Ram94**

**Beta: Deadpool-girl **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>"BANG! BANG!"<p>

There it is, that noise again. Kagome groaned, covering her face with the pillow, determined to sink into the darkness that was her room. She wasn't a bad person, really she wasn't, beside that brief episode at the restaurant she never even hurt anyone in her life. It just didn't make sense. In just one hour her heart had been crushed, twice. The betrayal stung, it felt like she'd ripped a scab wide open and her so called friends just added the salt. After Inuyasha's admission, Kagome retreated, slack jawed and exhausted. She didn't have the energy to even think about what his words meant. She walked home, determined to ignore them all, taking her buzzing phone and hurling it into the passing traffic.

"BANG! BANG!"

There it was again. They were out to get her, all of them were just demons trying to suck her soul. Kagome curled up once again feeling weak and hollow. "Go away." She yelled her voice hoarse with underuse.

"We are not going away Kagome! It's been three days, if not us, at least let Sesshomaru in." A muffled voice yelled through the door. Kagome couldn't figure out who it was just yet, only that it sounded feminine.

Kagome sat up slowly, cradling her aching head. She began the slow trek to the front door, catching a glimpse of her reflection on her way. She looked haggard, her hair knotted and wild around her face. She looked like one of the children of the attic. She had a moment of panic wondering what the others would think of how she looked. Then she thought screw them, she didn't want them here anyways. She opened the door, not even waiting for them to come in, before she began walking to her bedroom.

"Kagome please just hear him out, he's been dying of guilt. Just let him explain."

Kagome melted into the bed, once again throwing the pillow over her face. She felt a dip in the mattress and warm arms pull her close. The pressure in her chest was gone and she could breath again. She knew then that it was Sesshomaru. Turning toward him she buried herself into his chest, until she was almost level to his neck.

"I am mad as hell at you. This means nothing." Her actions betraying her words as she continued to pull him closer.

"Hn." Was his brilliant response.

With an exasperated sigh she waved her hand, beckoning the rest of them into her room. "You have 2 minutes before I pass out." Kagome mumbled closing her eyes. Inuyasha made his way into the room, his trepidation irritating Kouga as he was shoved toward the front of the group.

"I would like to clear our names as Miroku, Shiori and I we're not aware of what the hell was going on." Sango said standing formally by the innocent party as if she was a lawyer in a court house. The others passed her sour looks as they nudged Inuyasha to explain.

"Okay so here it goes. I am so sorry, honestly I didn't even think about it; your just such a good person I knew you would be perfect to handle my brother. I mean, come on, he's so quiet and stoic, like a pale dark lord. Who could I sell him to?" Inuyasha babbled, flinching at the heated look his brother shot him. "N-not that I was selling you it was just a figure of ... Anyways, he's had a tough time and he just needed some cash. He wouldn't let me help him and there you were all happy and Kagome-like. It just fit ya' know?"

Kagome rolled onto her side to face him, her eyes giving nothing away.

"Look I just want him to like me, I've never had a family and he's all I got. You were my only chance, I knew that if it were anyone else he would have bailed a long time ago. He would've left and never asked me for anything again, then I wouldn't have anyone. I know he's rough, but he's better than nothing." Inuyasha was startled when he felt a hand swipe at the wetness on his face. Looking down he caught his wife's concerned look. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" He finished, ears dropping in shame.

Kagome sat up, eyes misty. "I'm sorry too, I know it's been just a couple months, but you guys have become so close to my heart. I had been so close to you and Kouga in high school. The rest of you just feel like... When I met Rin..." Kagome stopped brushing away her tears. "She made it so I never had any friends. She was always so jealous, now I know why. You guys are all I have. I should of known you wouldn't try to hurt me. I was just so mad." Kagome said reaching out to hug them.

Inuyasha dropped first, grabbing her close in a tight hug. His breath hitched as he felt a gentle pat on his head. He didn't dare look at his brother, satisfied with small miracles. The rest found their place until all of them were snuggled on the king sized bed.

"It's been a long time Kagome, but we didn't forget you. You've always been tucked away in our memory so don't think that you don't mean just as much to us." Kouga started.

"Yeah I mean I met you a couple of months ago but I feel like I've known you forever." Sango said twisting a piece of Kagome's hair on her finger.

"What Rin did to you, was very wrong. That was hard to watch, I can only imagine how it felt." Ayame whispered afraid to hurt the girl all over again.

"Your such a sweet girl Kagome, you didn't deserve that. But everything you said about having no friends, you got your self something better, you've got a family. You're carrying my nephew now, you may not know me well but you will, and you'll learn that I take family bonds very seriously." Shiori said smiling as she stared both Kagome and Sesshomaru down.

"Thanks you guys!" Kagome whispered, giving them all a watery smile.

Kagome's smile faltered when she felt a large hand rubbing her backside. "Um guys?" Kagome squeaked, her face going red.

"MIROKU! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT? HENTAI!"

"BANG! BANG!"

This time when she heard the noise, Kagome couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"I know you're in there you son of a bitch!" Rin was wasted, more wasted than she usually was, she was super wasted. Rin chuckled at that thought 'super wasted' she sounded like some cheesy comic book character.<p>

After she got her stuff from the house, she checked into a hotel and cleaned out the mini bar. A part of her was heart broken but most of her was just mad as hell. She couldn't believe that Eric would betray her like that. More than that, she couldn't seem to fathom why she even did it in the first place.

She wasn't straight, she knew that early on; she never had an eye for the opposite sex. She turned out more girls than she could count, that's how she got Kagome after all. That night she had gotten super drunk at MCcaferty's, Eric was there spouting all kinds of bullshit like usual. It was a normal Friday night for them; until it just wasn't. One minute they were watching ESPN the next they were dry humping on the floor. It all happen so quickly, and before she knew it, she woke up with a sick hangover and a throbbing between her legs.

They never spoke about it and just like that, it was as if it never happened. Then she started to fall apart again, cheated on Kagome again; cause if she was being honest with herself, the blonde wasn't the first, not by a longshot.

Eric was there like he always was and this time when she fell, she fell sober. It was sweaty, rough and fast. He dominated her and she let him, it scared her how much she enjoyed being taken.

She shivered just thinking about it. "You damn coward, open the fucking door!" Rin shouted, grabbing at her beer bottle and throwing it at his front door.

The door whipped open to reveal the face of a very angry surfer boy. "What is wrong with you?" Eric shouted shoving her against the wall. Rin clenched her fist trying to stop her heart from racing so fast.

"You told her what happened!" Rin cried out struggling to break his hold.

"She's my friend too." Eric started, clenching tighter. "I can't live with myself knowing that I did something like that to her. I'm not like you!" Eric shouted letting her go and walking away.

"Not like me?" Rin spat, stumbling forward grabbing at the air for balance.

"Yeah, not like you. You're a piece of work, you know that? Every time something doesn't go your way, you find some reason to go off and do something crazy. Like cheat, or get wasted, and like an idiot I let you turn me into just another thing you can hide."

Rin sat stunned looking at him as if for the first time. "You're my best friend, what happened was complicated. You know I'm not..."

"Straight?" Eric sneered, leaning in closer to her, as she stayed trapped against the wall. "Yeah, well maybe it's not about that, maybe it's about how you feel for me. You know what I think? I think you love me, you have for a while but you're just too much of a coward to admit it. So take your bullshit anger, and your bullshit excuses and get the hell off my porch."

Just as he was about to stomp inside, he saw her slump over and vomit all over his lawn.

"Shit." Eric cussed, raking his hand through his blonde hair before grabbing her arms and yanking her up. "Your lucky I love you too." He mumbled before dragging her inside.

* * *

><p>Review please. *And not that I'm complaining but I really like hearing what yall think about the story and just typing next chapter isn't a review.<p>

Okay so that was the 12th chapter and out so soon! Don't kill me, I promise next chapter there is going to be movement between our protagonists, I just had to tie some ends with Rin. She couldn't just disappear, she's one of the main characters. We are following her story just as much as Kagome and Sesshomaru's. I've made her so unlikable but at some point her and Kagome were in love and happy. So boo to all of you who rush me lol.

Special thanks to my new beta Deadpool-girl! You saved my story!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>She was doing it again.<p>

The sweet aroma crept its way from the living room into the decrepit part of his brain, the tender part of his cerebellum that he had yet to freeze over with his ice cold bitterness. Mouth watering in anticipation, he didn't even notice he had moved from the bed until he was standing in front of the door. He hesitated, hand poised to turn the knob, he knew that if he left the room he would be falling into her trap. Surely if he acted upon this whim she would win.

'Is it really worth it?' He thought. The succulent sweet air he breathed in said otherwise.

"Oh hey, funny seeing you around these parts." Her voice was like a sirens, melodic yet deadly, he regretted the decision to leave his lair almost immediately. The scent was tainted with suspicious intent, he gave her his most knowing glower, hoping to deter her from any plan she may have cooked up.

"Well I'm just here, about to watch some Star Trek magic." Kagome said taking care to enunciate each syllable. "Yup. Oh, and on the way home I just... picked up some of these, you know, to eat while I watch the movie." Her eyelashes fluttered innocently as her hands moved about the succulent pastries in a showy fashion.

"You're welcome to have one, that is..." He knew there was a catch, he braced himself for impact. "If you watch the movie with me." She finished the statement with a coy smile, sitting back on the sofa to pat the empty space beside her.

She was a minx. How she had discovered his weakness was beyond his capacity of cognitive thinking at the moment. He was torn between his love for sweets and his desire of solitude. Damn this ultimatum! In the end it was a brutal and bloody match but the victor was clear.

"Pass the one with strawberry please, that's the baby's favorite. Ugh, Spock is so hot!"

How could this possibly be his life?

* * *

><p>"Right there, oh god yes!"<p>

"A little harder, HARDER, Mm!" Kagome moaned back arching in ecstasy.

"Your claws are-" shutting her eyes, she let the feeling wash over her. The pressure of his hands sending tingles over her body, his claws doing sinful things to her back. There was nothing like getting your back scratched by a demon. Nothing.

"Thanks, it's so hard to get those spots on my own!" Kagome grinned at Sesshomaru, watching his stony face with glee. This was the most time they had spent together since he got here. Sure they were often around each other but they didn't talk, or do any friendly activities. They just stood in each other's presence most days, and Kagome was sick of playing detective with him.

"Want to put in the second movie while I get the churros from the oven?" Kagome said patting her small bump trying to seem doe eyed and vulnerable. You couldn't say no to a pregnant chick anyways.

She watched his eyes flicker from the room, to the kitchen and back to her. Feeling triumphant, with yet another victory, when he got up to pop in the DVD. What she was doing was unethical, but she just didn't see any other way. It's not like he wasn't getting fed. Feeling pretty pleased with herself, she opened up the oven to get the hot tray of cinnamon delights.

"Hsss." There was a sizzle and a clatter of dishes.

"S-SHIT!" She screamed clutching her burnt finger in her hand. The rag slipped and she ended up burning the upper part of her index finger.

"What's wrong?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with watery eyes. Pouting her lower lip, she showed him the offended finger. "I burned it. It hurts so bad." She cried clutching it once again.

She watched as he grabbed the pan that was thrown haphazardly in the oven, picked up the spilled churros, and closed the oven door. Then he turned to her, raising an eye brow as he held out his hand. She obliged, gingerly putting her burnt finger in his hand. She watched with weary eyes, whimpering as he rolled the tender digit, turning it round until he was satisfied with his inspection.

"Oh!" She gasped when he placed it in his mouth staring into her eyes as he suckled gently. Fuck, those eyes. She felt heat course through her body, rising till she could practically feel it in her cheeks. Embarrassed, she tried to tug away, only to be stopped by a low growl. It sent vibrations to her core and she felt herself go weak at the knees. Who knew, it could actually happen in real life; weak knees were for crappy romance novels and fairytale books. It certainly didn't happen to people like her, and over a sucked finger no less!

Sesshomaru let her finger go with a resounding pop, blowing cool air to soothe the burn. She gaped at him grasping for words, chuckling he grabbed the hot tray with one hand and pressed the small of her back with the other.

"Come, some of the churros were saved, let's watch your movie." She nodded dumbly, allowing him to lead her to the couch.

How could this possibly be her life?

* * *

><p><strong>Howdie ya 'll here's some fluffing for your muffin! So I would just like to say a special thanks to everyone whose been leaving such beautiful reviews, honestly some of the things I read really touched me. So thanks! Obviously it's too early for them feels but they are coming. <strong>

**-RAM94**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Deadpool-girl! She's honestly the only reason I'm updating so much. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>"Honestly I am concerned, are you even human? Because I don't know if your aware, but twenty weeks means you should have some sort of bump." Kagome squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. They were sitting at a cafe downtown on a bright sunday morning, where the girls had decided to meet up for lunch. She had just come from a yoga class up the street and showed up in hot pink and black spandex.<p>

"Yeah, it's not even fair. When I had my first I was already moving into maternity clothes at twenty weeks. Have you even moved up a size?" Ayame asked, joining Sango in the teasing.

"You guys are ridiculous, I do have a bump and as a matter fact my jeans are a bit tight. I might even have to use those maternity clips I bought last month." Kagome said rolling her eyes. She picked up her rye bread and nibbled, distracted. If she were being honest with herself there was a part of her that was disappointed at the lack of bump growth, but seeing as she is a OB/GYN she knows better than most that after the 20 week mark is where the real growth happened, every woman was different; that didn't mean it wasn't on her mind. She felt like she was waiting on a package to come in from the mail, except it was coming from China and it was taking forever.

"I can't wait till you fit into those little dresses I bought you!" Shiori squealed, her pale hair bouncing in her excitement. Kagome smiled at her, nodding her head in agreement as she finished up her soup.

"Just grow a little more so I can rub your tummy without people thinking I'm a weirdo, that is all I'm saying." Sango complained touching said tummy. She was wearing a soft sheer peasant style shirt that drew Kagome's eye, she'd have to ask where she bought it from later.

"Whatever guys, bump or not, today I have my ultrasound appointment. They're going to tell me the gender of the baby." Kagome announced, wincing as a cacophony of high pitched screams filled the café.

"That's so exciting, how do you feel kagome?!" Shiori asked, rubbing her arm endearingly.

"I don't know, kind of lonely I guess. I thought I'd have Rin there but it's just me and I don't know..." Kagome said face dropping at the thought.

"I understand sweetheart, it's tough." Sango soothed, touching her friends back in comforting strokes.

"Yeah I mean, it's only been a month and half, I've been with her for like 9 years. It's just so empty. Don't get me wrong, I don't want her back after what she did, and I'm coming to realize that I love her but I haven't been in love with her for a long time. I just wasn't mentally prepared for just how lonely it would feel to be alone."

Kagome looked down, playing with her spoon, feeling an odd mix of angst and joy swirling inside of her. It was a beautiful moment, one she didn't want to experience alone. Regardless of knowing about Rin, it never crossed her mind that in moments like these she would feel so bad.

"I'll go-OW!"

"Too bad none of us are free today or we totally would go with you!" Shiori interrupted, voice loud and forceful. Kagome looked at her, eyebrows rising at the stiff expression on her face.

"It's okay I understand you guys."

"But- OW!" Sango shouted, looking at Shiori with wide eyes, rubbing her poor crushed foot.

"But maybe you could bring Sesshomaru. I'm sure he wouldn't mind tagging along." She finished with a odd gleam in her eye.

Sango tossed her a weary glance, finally catching on to what she was putting out. Ayame snickered covering it up with her fork full of salad.

"I don't know, that would be kind of weird wouldn't it? I mean it's his baby but at the same time, not his baby? I think maybe it would complicate things." Kagome said deep in thought.

It wasn't as if they weren't sort of friends. They had come a long way from that first meeting. They kind of even got along.

Maybe...

"No I think it would be asking too much." Kagome stated making her decision. "When I did this I knew there was a chance me and Rin wouldn't work out, I'm going to be 30 in a couple months I need to start being less dependent." Shiori's face fell, looking at Kagome like she grew three heads. Sango could of died from laughter if it wasn't for the look of death being sent her way.

"Yeah I'm fine on my own." Kagome resolved.

"Anyway boo-thangs, I have to get home and get ready, it's been lovely as always!" Kagome said standing up and throwing up the peace sign. The girls rolled their eyes watching as she gathered her them a final wave she turned to walk away.

"Oh gosh I think I know where your baby bump went!" Ayame hollered at her friend.

"What are y-" Kagome looked down confused, that is until she heard the three goblins shout.

"BABY GOT BACK!"

* * *

><p>"I shall accompany you to your meeting today."<p>

Sesshomaru was standing in the kitchen amber eyes focused solely on her. She couldn't help but admire the way the dark grey trench coat and slim dark jeans he was wearing accentuated his tall lithe figure. She took in a moment to bask in his glory, that is until she registered his words, almost dropping her leftovers from the shock of it all. Because really what are the odds, she just came back from lunch, where she had finished talking about this very situation; and it somehow manifests itself into reality? Come on that's so not a thing!

Turning her nose up in an act of pure stubbornness she brushed past him and made her way to the fridge. "Did Shiori call you cause if she did, thanks but no thanks. She's just trying to be a good-"

Kagome was interrupted by the clawed hand gripping her upper arm in a gentle but firm clutch. Looking up at the demon she froze. She didn't, no, couldn't understand his proximity to her. She couldn't think while he was this close, a fact that both excited and frightened her at the same time. "I do not ever do anything I do not want to do." Sesshomaru grumbled the deep baritone of his voice, shaking her to the bone.

"Oh ok." Kagome whispered, flashing him a longing look as he released her.

She stood there, fridge open, leftovers forgotten once again grasping for something to say.

"I'll just... yeah." Was her brilliant response. She watched helplessly as he walked away from her, satisfied with her incompetency.

So much for not being dependent.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now let's see what's going on inside there with your little one!" The ultrasound technician was kind, warm and soft spoken. The room decorated with warm soothing tones and a candle lit by the counter, all for the effect of a relaxed ambiance. She barely registered any of it, nodding faintly when she was spoken to. The gel was cold, she had goosebumps from the cold air, and truthfully the chair had a odd metal thing that was pushing against her back. But she didn't think she had ever been more excited in her life than she was at that very moment.<p>

This was it.

She'd spent so many years being on the other side of this process. Watching other women light up at the sound of their own baby's heartbeat. It was her turn and she wanted to soak it all in.

"Alright just a sec." The technician moved the wand around her stomach applying light pressure as she found her way.

"Squash, ba-dump, squash, ba-dump."

There was strange rhythm that filled the room, it sounded like she plugged her ears with both fingers and was listening to her own pulse jump inside her. She couldn't have smiled wider if she tried. It was her baby, the first sound she would ever hear it make. She turned to face Sesshomaru, who was sitting in a spare chair in the corner, frowning in disappointment when he was not looking at her. Instead he was scrolling through his phone seemingly indifferent to the magic flowing through the room. Turning back to the machine she watched the black and white monitor to see if she could spot her babies gender.

"There it is you see that?" The women exclaimed using the mouse to circle a small protrusion on the screen.

"It's a boy, oh god I'm having a son!"

* * *

><p>He was itchy.<p>

The room was stifling with her scent, making it difficult for him to breath. He pulled out his phone rubbing his thumb back and forth the black screen in distraction. How did he even get here?

Earlier that afternoon as he was doing some of his demon mediation, he received a call from his sister in law. She rambled on for sometime about Kagome's predicament, something about supporting a women's power or something to that effect. He didn't pay close attention, but as he got off the phone with her he noticed something odd on the fridge. A small magnet calendar marked the present date and just below it were small red letters that read: first ultrasound. There were impulses after that. Impulses that led to being in this very room itchy and short of breath.

"Alright just a sec."

He glanced over when he heard the heartbeat of his child, his own heart speeding up to match each beat. He looked at his phone again clutching it tighter. He had to stop thinking about it, it was his job to be unattached, he should have never come in the first place. His instinct raged for them, everything about this situation screamed at his senses, biology said he needed to possess and protect what was his.

She smelled like his.

Shooting up from his seat he started toward the door, murmuring a quick explanation before leaving the room. He inhaled deeply his lungs sucking in fresh unpolluted air. He could breath, he could think. There was no reason for him to be feeling this way, that's why he took those pills.

What was going on?

He needed to find out and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry it took so long to update been pretty swamped with real life. Don't you hate when that happens? Anyways here it is hope y'all like it and as always reviews are appreciated. <strong>

**Xoxoxox - RAM94 **

**Special thanks to my beta Deadpool-girl **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>She was laying on her back, settling into the soft grass as she caressed the small swell of her stomach. The sky was a brilliant midnight blue, illuminated only by the scattering glow of the stars. "I'm glad you came." she whispered reaching out to the figure to her right, her fingers grazing soft white fabric before retreating back to her bump.<p>

She smiled at the soft grunt she received in response, closing her eyes and enjoying the fresh air. It had only been a week since she found the sex of her child but already she felt like her universe had changed. She was having a boy, a tiny baby boy that soon she would be able to hold and nurture for the rest of her life. She was a simple girl with simple dreams, and soon they would be realized. The serenity she was feeling was almost overwhelming, so much so that she thought it best to get away for the weekend. Her family owned a cabin on the beach in Palo Alto, with its mixed terrain of white sand and green grass she felt it was the perfect spot for a silent celebration. And this was a celebration, of life, love and new beginnings.

"I could hardly allow you to come alone, considering the fact that it is my duty."

She laughed at the response, turning her head just slightly toward the voice. "I would have survived a couple days without you and you know it, duty or not your company is appreciated." She was almost surprised how unsettled his comment made her, it left a sour taste her mouth that quickly turned her smile upside down. "Why did you come anyways and be honest."She could hear a shuffling beside her as if her question had made him uneasy. She smiled again.

"It is my job, and you are not as tiresome as I first thought."

"Oh shove it, just say that we are friends and you like spending time with me; it won't kill you. I promise I won't tell a soul." Her smile was back full force, she enjoyed taunting him.

He grunted in response, which she was quickly learning meant alot more than just a grunt, it was an agreement of her statement, an acceptance of was a moment of silence once again and she found herself nodding off, the sound of the waves and the gentle chirping of the crickets lulling her to was in a place between consciousness and dreamland when she felt strong arms gently lift her up. She kept her eyes closed adjusting her body closer to his warmth.

"I'm awake you know." she murmured into his arm when she felt the warm air of the cabin hit her.

"I am aware." She opened her eyes only to be greeted by molten gold. "There was a chill outside any longer and you were at risk of a cold." He settled into the couch, placing her beside him before grabbing the remote and flipping silently through the could only stare at him.

He had been so attentive since he walked out of her appointment that day. It was confusing, one moment he was hot and the next he was cold. There were moments where their friendship was easy and moments were even a greeting felt strained. It boggled her. Could demons be bipolar?

"I wonder about you." After a small and comfortable silence, she surprised herself with her statement.

"What is it exactly that makes you wonder." She watched as he continued flipping through the channels aimlessly.

"I guess it's the fact that I know so much yet so little about you."

He settled on a channel, watching intently as one of the characters fell out of a moving bus. "Explain."

"You were born November 8th 1865, your parents were once western royalty, you are a product of an arranged marriage. You were a demon prodigy at the tender age of 3, you are immune to poison and most illness, your demon form is a huge white dog." She paused for a moment before continuing. "but I don't know your favorite color, your favourite movie if you even like movies, what did you do before this, why... "

"Why you were put away for 50 years for the murder of your father and later found innocent." He finished. She cringed as he grew stiff, claws digging into the heart of his palms.

"Your guarded, you've been hurt and as a result you became stone. Resilient, cold and unbreakable." She had garnered his full attention, his eyes penetrating her with heat.

"You know nothing." He growled, standing abruptly.

"Sesshomaru wait! Please don't go, just sit and talk to me please." She called out to his turned back breathing a little sigh of relief when he didn't stalk away from her.

"I said too much, I'm sorry. I am your friend, I just want to know more about you. Is that so bad?" She stood, slowly approaching him, flinching as he turned toward her.

"You know enough, there is not more to me than meets the eye, I am not some mystery you can solve. We may have found a fragile friendship but it is not an invitation for you to pry into things you have no business in."

She couldn't help but smile, she could have laughed as the anger on his face was quickly replaced by confusion. She couldn't help herself as she laughed. "I'm sorry I know I seem odd, I just, I don't think you ever said so much to me, and with so much emotion. Even if it's anger it makes me happy to see your expression."

"Why?" she raised her eyebrows at his question and some how she knew he meant more than just his bewilderment of her reaction to him. Instead of answering his question she raised her hand gesturing to the abandoned couch. He glared at her before brushing past her and sitting down. She followed, plopping down beside him and grabbing his hand.

"You feel that?" she said as she pressed his palm against the budding swell of her belly. "I wonder if he will have your cool temper." She met his cool gaze before continuing. "You know, ever since I've found out the sex I've been filled with wonder, all I can see is you; your eyes, your hair, your cool indifference and I wonder if you were always that way. If my baby will be like you, what kind of mother will I be to a child like you?"

Sesshomaru huffed, listening intently to his rapid heartbeat. "I like white, I enjoyed Pulp Fiction though I am not usually partial to movie watching. I was a quiet child but not indifferent. I loved my mother and father very much despite their many faults and it is without a doubt that a child like me would do well with a mother like you."

She didn't know she was crying until she witnessed the horrified look he gave her. It was a part of the spectrum of emotions she didn't know he had, which just made her start sobbing harder. He shot up, hands in the air as if he were being arrested but was unsure of where to put his hands, which only made her laugh and cry harder.

He wasn't perfect, she knew there were things about his past that she knew nothing of, things that would send a lesser person for the hills. She didn't need to know everything nor did she want to, she was satisfied with these small truths, the parts of himself he gave her was worth more to her, much, much more.

* * *

><p>A month passed and before he knew it, Kagome was 6 months pregnant. After that night in Palo Alto he found himself even closer to the girl; she was trying to break him, he was sure of it. The problem was he wasn't sure he minded had changed.<p>

He could feel her, and it wasn't just in the way he was usually aware of other people. He could hear her heart beat from the other room, feel the blood pumping through her aorta and flowing throughout the rest of her body. He felt her chest rise and fall, one, two, inhale, exhale, in and out. Each of those movements he felt as if they were his own and those moments when he touched her, the feel of her bare skin was an anomaly. It was a foreign delight, her supple skin soft, yet firm. He wanted to touch her, all of her.

Her scent was everything, she smelt like light and he felt that she was everywhere. He carried her under his nose, it consumed him. The further along she got, the sweeter the scent.

He found himself listening, listening to her softly singing in the shower or humming in the kitchen, but more than anything he found himself listening to the baby's heartbeat. He could hear it even when he was alone, when she had already left to work and the house grew silent. It bothered him, it wasn't supposed to be this way. He took precautions to avoid feeling this way, the pills, the injections, the whole shit process was supposed to suppress this. But here he was, pining after her like some lovesick pup.

Something had to be done.

"Hey Sesshomaru, sorry I'm late. I stopped by that bakery you like and got you some treats, thought we could eat them and watch a movie. You down?" Kagome asked, pausing when he didn't respond. She had her glasses at the tip of her nose, tendrils from her messy bun falling in her face and was wearing a sheer beige blouse that framed her belly beautifully. She carried two boxes in her arms, trying to balance them and her duffle bag, looking to all the world as if she had just wrestled the door open. After a long beat Sesshomaru responded.

"Hn." Standing, Sesshomaru made his way to where she stood by the door, grabbing the boxes and duffle bag from her hands.

"Great." Kagome said and Sesshomaru watched as she beamed up at him, her full lips opening up to showcase her pearly whites. His eyes followed her as she skipped her way into the kitchen.

He needed help and fast.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha here, how can I help you?"<p>

* * *

><p>Hey sorry for the late update! As always reviews are adored _<p>

Thanks to my beta Deadpool-girl ヾ(¯∇￣๑)


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, understood. I agree, call them in."<p>

Inuyasha ran his hand across his face letting out a weary sigh, his head spinning with feelings of angst and dread. He could feel the tension building in his neck and shoulders.

He wasn't happy about the call he received a few weeks ago and he for damn sure wasn't too keen on the one he had received a few moments ago. Nothing was worse than a code blue.

"Sango?" he called over the intercom, there was a moment of silence before he heard the latch of an opening door. She sauntered in wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a royal blue blouse, holding a tablet in hand. "Sango prepare a code blue for case number 3054."

Sango glanced up in distress. "Code blue?" she answered her voice squeaking in surprise. It had been a long while since they had to follow that protocol. Fingers tapped rapidly against the tablet until she came across the case number he asked for. "But sir, that's Kagomes-."

"I am well aware of that Sango just do as your told." He said, voice rising in frustration.

She looked up again face pale and sweaty.

Dropping the tablet on his desk she leaned closer to him. "Does she know?" she whispered eyes downcast while waiting anxiously for his reply.

"No, he called a few hours ago, his AGP levels are at 8.7, he has a least two more days until he falls into the red zone. I've upped his dosage twice without him knowing but nothing is working." Inuyasha answered, watching her face fall with every word he said.

"She's too early; if you separate them now it could mean termination of the fetus." Sango said, eyes tearing up in distress.

He slammed his hand down on the desk. "Dammit sango you think I am unaware of that! A baby we could make again. If his levels rise that could destroy his beast, this could kill him."

Sango stared at him, picking up the discarded tablet and started backing away. "This is all she's ever wanted, she's our friend you owe it to her and to him to fix this."

He didn't look up till her heard the latch of the door. He didn't want this but there was nothing else he could do but follow protocol in these situations. The monitor had been ringing for a while now, warning him that Sesshomaru's AGP levels were too high, he wanted to wait until his brother felt it was a problem and now that he had there was only thing he could do.

Shit!

* * *

><p>All it took was standing on his porch to know that she had already found out.<p>

Her energy was swirling dangerously around the house, filling the block with her confusion and anger. He let out a loud and weary sigh before facing the firing squad.

"What the fuck is a code blue Inuyasha and could you explain why Sango called in tears?"

Her silver hair fell wildly in front of her lavender eyes, it made her look wild, beautiful and untamed but he wouldn't dare say that to her now.

"I don't have much of a choice honey, he wouldn't call if he felt like he could control himself. We have rules, this could be dangerous; we usually have to run tests before we take action but from the sound of it, we are almost certain this is going to end up a code blue." He took off his jacket trying to shrug off the weight of today off with it. Sensing her impatience he continued.

"A code blue is the worst in this business. It means we need to separate the pair because the demon is no longer able to reign in his instinct, the suppressants won't work for them any longer and they become a danger to everyone around them."

He watched his wife jut out her chin in stubbornness. "Are you kidding me don't demon couples have babies every day? Sure they're possessive but they are in control."

Inuyasha rubbed his temples in frustration. "Honestly I don't know what worries me more, this situation or how little you know about demons as a species." She stepped back clenching her fist at his insult.

"Shiori, demons who have conceived through natural means have already marked their bitch, the beast recognized the female as his, preconception. Kagome has never been with Sesshomaru, this is dangerous because his beast is going to want to mark her as his and soon. This means he could force himself on her and become rabid. That means a high class demon going bat shit crazy on this town. We would have to call in the MPI to subdue him and they would destroy his beast."

Loosening his tie, he walked past his silent wife making his way to the bedroom. "Isn't there anything we can do? This is not just Kagome we're talking about here Inuyasha, your future nephew is at risk. Not to mention that Sesshomaru finally found someone that he could call a friend." Shiori sniffled, wiping her tears as they fell.

She's was devastated for her friend. She wasn't ready to face reality just yet, not without knowing there was nothing more she could do!

"I have rules to follow, you think if there were something I could do I wouldn't?" Inuyasha pressed his ears down with shame, burdened by his position. "FDB has rules. The only reason we are able to continue our business, which is considered very risky for this very reason, is because we follow the guidelines."

He felt defeated, he let down everyone he cared about. In his pursuit to be the better brother he ended up being the worst. He flinched as he felt his wife's arms suddenly snake up his back. "Everything will be OK, just get some rest honey." She kissed his ears leading his tired body to the bed.

Cradling him in her arms she held him till he fell fast asleep. This whole thing had become quite the mess. Her poor husband was worried sick about the couple they both had come to care about. There might not be much he could do to fix it and that was fine, but she wasn't done yet.

"Hello, Sesshomaru?"

* * *

><p>He couldn't look at her and he didn't understand the anxiety that was tying his stomach in knots. He seemed to not be able to understand a lot of things lately, like why Shiori calling him left him feeling remorseful and protective. He called Inuyasha because he felt himself losing this battle of will. He wanted for all this to go away and yet... what she told him was unsettling.<p>

He wasn't aware that his call would result in the death of Kagomes son, if he knew that he would have done things differently. Maybe. It was either him or the child, and he didn't sign up for this to be the last job he'd ever have.

"Hey Sesshy, just got a call from the office, they said we have to come in for some last minute test or something?"

She looked so innocent with her wavy hair bouncing in her face and her small nose twitching in wonder. Her belly was the size of a basketball and growing, his child's heartbeat was firmer than ever, screaming its life every time she came near him.

How could he do this to her?

"We have to leave now if we wanna make it on time. I was thinking we could go for some sushi after, I was in the office today and I started envisioning the little goldfish flying into my mouth..." Her chatter was cheerful and full of life like always. She had no clue.

"Anyways ... Sesshomaru are you even listening?" She waved her hand in his face capturing his full attention. "Let's go."

...

Something was off, everyone in this place was acting like someone died. Their faces full of fake, tense smiles that didn't fool Kagome. They led her to a large white room that was filled with machines and monitors. "Please take a seat and someone will be right with you." The nurse, a tall blonde with a pixie cut she had seen manning the counter sometimes, said.

"OK." she whispered looking at Sesshomaru alarmingly. Once they were alone she got up and sat next to the demon holding his forearm for comfort. "Hey what do you think of the vibe, is it just me or is everyone kind of off?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her shrugging her off before answering "You're being paranoid."

Pouting she made her way back to her seat. She wasn't paranoid, the fuckwad! First off, this room was giving off big fat red flags, there were freaky ass machines beeping and bopping everywhere and the beds had restraints. RESTRAINTS! On top of that the whole room was a freaky horror movie white and it was giving her chills.

Then again this is a doctors office, white is kind of their thing, and restraints are not that bizarre considering. Okay so maybe she was being a bit paranoid, she had baby brain sue her!

She whipped her head around to look at the doctor who had just entered.

"Okay let's get this party started shall we?" The doctor looked to be in her late 30s, her ash brown hair coiled tightly in a French twist. She had high cheekbones and a pointed nose that framed her hazel eyes beautifully.

Her white lab coat fluttered behind her as she moved through the room. "Alright let's just hook you up to some of these monitors over here." She gently coaxed Kagome into a seated position as she started pressing sticky flat wires to the skin around her temples, heart and stomach.

"I know you must be wondering about this appointment and we will get to that in just a second. Just let me set up this guy over here and I will explain everything, alright?" She flashed her what was supposed to be a soothing smile that only seemed to set her further on edge.

Kagome watched in horror as she placed Sesshomaru in the chair with all the scary restraints; fastening his wrists, chest, and ankles.

"What are you doing?" She questioned sitting up fully in her chair.

"Just following procedure, please calm down."

Kagome slumped back down crossing her arms in frustration. "This is not a regular check up is it?" Kagome asked, glaring angrily at the doctor.

"I am afraid not Kagome. My name is Dr. Walter I work for the FDB and as you know we regulate all demon activities including that of the DBP. Fortunately we don't have to get involved often seeing as this is a highly prestigious business that employees only the best out there. Unfortunately for you we do have cause to be here."

Kagome watched as the woman walked toward Sesshomaru taking a needle and inserting it into his skin. "We received a call that a class 5 demons AGP levels were bordering the red zone. You see our reason for concern?" She peered at Kagome as she poured the blood from the vial into a tube and mixed it with a white milky solution.

"Y-you're a class 5 demon?" Kagome stuttered looking bewildered. "Your file said-"

"Class 3 I know, which is what the higher demon packages maximum level is supposed to be." She placed a thin strip paper in the mixture she created and watched as the damp part turned a deep purple. "Ah! High indeed." she exclaimed looking pointedly at Sesshomaru. "Fascinating you seem to have so much control."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Hello lady, why was he even in the program if was a class 5?"

"That mistake was that of a Dr. Inuyasha Tashio, well, to his defense he had no clue his brother had went up in level after his sentence, but he still should have done a thorough check when he entered him into the system." Placing the mixture on the table she put on some white vinyl gloves.

"Like I said, a class 5 demon with a high AGP level is very dangerous because they are extremely hard to restrain, impossible even, especially in a situation as unique as yours. High AGP can trigger his blood lust which in turn would force us to battle his demon which will only lead to his ultimate demise." Kagome was silent for a few seconds unable to process the news she had just received.

"Now honey before I begin I would just like to say that I am deeply sorry this happened to you."

Kagome wiped the tears from her face, her heart beating fast In her chest. "What do you mean sorry? What's going on!" She yelled trying to rip wires from her skin.

"Now Kagome please settle down." the doctor pleaded holding her hands up to placate her.

"No! Fuck this, your freaking me out, someone better give me answers right now or I'm gonna-" she let out a scream as two male attendants grabbed her by her forearms and dragged her onto a gurney. There was a deep growl that filled the room stopping the men in their path. Face red and distressed she stared into Sesshomaru's eyes yelling "Sesshomaru please!"

At that the men started up again and once she was secured the doctor began to talk.

"Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be, see Sesshomaru is no longer suitable as a donor and is unable to stay with you any longer. Unfortunately that puts you and the fetus at risk. We are going to send you to a center where you will be taken care of."

"Taken care of... can they save my baby?" Kagome sobbed holding her stomach protectively.

"Kagome there is nothing we can do for your baby once the father is removed, the aura will starve. He will be dead in days. The center is to help heal your body and mind in this trying time."

She let out a shrill scream arching her back against the restraints. "No please no, Sesshomaru please don't let them take my baby, Sesshomaru please!" Her screams were arrows through his heart, his beast was pacing, begging to protect the girl.

His throat was vibrating, letting out involuntary growls. He couldn't do this, he couldn't give into her pleas, it could cost him his life. "Don't touch me you Bitch!"

He whipped his head up to see Dr. Walter approaching Kagome with a large needle.

His vision blurred. He heard a far away clap of thunder. Her sweet scent filling his nose before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Oh no what's going on with Sesshomaru? Will Kagome be able to keep her baby? Find out next... Well really whenever I post the next chapter..<p>

Thanks for reading and as always I thrive off reviews the next chapter is already half written so as soon as that's finished I will throw it out to you guys!

Big thanks to my beta : Deadpool-girl


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>The smell of salt is what woke him, as he shifted his body he felt the ground move beneath him, its texture like brown sugar, moist and grainy. Opening his eyes proved to be a strenuous task, feeling heavy and lethargic every movement became more and more difficult.<p>

Once on his feet he registered two things; one being he was currently on a beach, second being it wasn't just any beach, it was an Island and a small one at that. The small mass had only about a 500 mile coastline, the center shrouded in lush green shrubs and walked forward, letting the pounding waves brush at the soles of his aching feet. How did he get here? Everything seemed to come to him in a fog, memories seemed scattered and distant. He was in the doctor's office just a moment ago and seemingly in just a blink of an eye he was waking up here.

As he sat there trying to gather his thoughts he noticed something bobbing in the water. There was a mass of inky black tendrils that looked at first to be seaweed but was too fine and spread out to be. Squinting his eyes he leaned closer trying to get a better look and almost shouted out in surprise. It was a woman; the hair covering her pale face in a hazardous fashion, arms spread just below the water's surface. He moved fast, water hitting just above his knees as he grabbed onto her arm.

"Kagome!" he shouted, panicked at the sight of her unresponsive face. Once on shore he laid her on her side trying to let any water that might have found its way into her mouth fall out. He combed her hair back with his fingers, a flood of panic filling his stomach at the sight of her. "Kagome!" He tried again, shaking her shoulders back in forth in an attempt to rouse her.

Swallowing his anxiety he closed his eyes in concentration looking for the familiar beat of two was a still moment where all he could hear was the sound of his own thoughts crashing around his head until two heartbeats resounded in his ears.

"Thank god!" he took in a deep breath relieved to find both parties still alive. Having solved that problem, questions flooded his mind; what was going on, how did they get here and why was she floating in the water? His head ached with frustration. He had never felt as exhausted as he did just then, which was odd for a demon of his caliber. Just what did he do that exerted his demonic energy so much? Lying close enough to the girl to hear her breathing, he closed his eyes allowing the slow and heavy beat of her heart lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he escaped with the girl?"<p>

It was chaos; complete and utter madness and he no one to blame but himself. He was receiving calls left and right, the news playing endless loops of videos captured by witnesses who saw the ex-convict dog demon gone rogue.

"Can you track them down, use their trackers!" He yelled slamming his fist down in frustration. ""He did what?! How is that even possible, do you know how much demonic energy it takes to-"

Useless! His staff was useless. They offered no solutions to the problem at hand. How could this happen? That stupid doctor from FDB was supposed to help them, not trigger a demonic rage! What was she thinking? She should have separated them like she was supposed to. Now she was in a coma along with seven other agents of the FDB and several people from his staff.

"Listen, I don't care what you do, just make sure the mess at the clinic gets fixed before I come in tomorrow or so help me God!" He slammed his phone on the table wincing as he heard the cracking of fragile glass.

"Honey, breathe." Rubbing the bridge of his nose he glanced over at his wife as she went to work on his shoulders and neck.

"I don't have time for that, our friends are in danger. God, Shiori they are in so deep because of me! I knew he was strong, I just didn't know he was that strong. I didn't realize-." Shiori kissed his ears softly letting him hide his tears on her shoulder.

"You were just trying to be a good person and it backfired. It happens to the best of us, everything will be okay honey just trust me." There was something in her voice that made him pick up his head and stare at her in suspicion.

She stared back raising a pale slender brow. "What did you do?" He asked accusingly stepping back from his spouse.

"I am fixing this mess for everyone. Don't ask questions you really don't want the answer to, just be satisfied with the fact that they are safe."

"but-"

"Shh!" Placing a hand over his mouth she smiled deviously at him. Her poor Inu-baby, so in the dark, he must be going crazy right now; she could almost see the hamster running circles in his head. It was all a necessary evil, she couldn't let those mean people from FDB harm her precious family; and Kagome, Sesshomaru and their baby were family as far as she was didn't know it yet but they were going to soon enough. They just had to go through the hard part of her plan first, then everything else would just fall into place like it was supposed to.

She laughed at the panicked expression her husband had on his face, rubbing her hands lovingly over his head she leaned in to kiss him. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>Her head was pounding and felt as if there was a strange cotton ball in her mouth sucking all the water from her body. She hissed as she opened her eyes, the sun's bright rays burning holes into her retina. God, everything hurt!<p>

The last thing she remembered was her in the doctor's office watching as Sesshomaru went buck-fucking wild on that bitch of a doctor. It was a magnificent sight; there were talons and claws and that bitch was getting tossed around like a sack of flour, until back up came of course. After those idiots marched in shit really started flying, literally, someone threw something and it came straight for her head then she saw stars. Everything after that was a blur.

And now she was on a... beach? She rubbed her eyes taking in the blue ocean waves and the soft golden sand. How did she get here? Feeling a little too much like Bambi on ice she managed to get to her feet, her dress sticking to her body like a second skin.

Trembling hands smoothed back knotted tendrils, shaking out ocean debris and sand from her scalp. Was she on a island? She looked around her for signs of life. Nothing. Just her and the trees. Well wasn't that just dandy, how was she supposed to- she gasped looking down at her swollen belly in a panic, her baby! Was he okay, was he still alive? Tears flooded her eyes panic taking a hold of her. She couldn't feel him moving, what if-

"The baby is fine stop that."

She let out a blood curling scream, her body jerking so fast she fell on her bottom.

There standing about 5 feet away was Sesshomaru holding an armful of coconuts. She jumped to her feet almost falling again in her desperation and flung herself into the demon's arms. "Sesshomaru!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck as tightly as she could.

"You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" her voice was muffled as she buried her face further into his neck.

Sesshomaru looked down at the coconuts that tumbled to the floor when she flung herself at him, grabbing her by her thighs, he wrapped her legs around his waist, being careful to not squish her belly so he could move the coconuts to a secure place with his feet. Once he was sure they were safe he moved them to a shady spot by a near by tree, sitting down gently as the girl sobbed into his neck.

"Oh Sesshomaru thank you! Thank you!" she nuzzled his chin, almost delirious with relief.

"For what?" he asked, pushing her gently by her shoulders so he could see her face.

"You saved me, you saved us." Kagome whispered tears filling her eyes again as she rubbed her belly. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I was yelling for you to help and you did, you kicked all of their asses, my baby-" she choked up a little, her throat thick with emotion. "My baby's alive because of you!"

Sesshomaru sighed as she went into another crying fit, his chest then rumbled in contentment involuntarily, he almost cringed at how satisfied his beast was right now. It was elated that the girl and the pup were okay and it was even more satisfied that the girl was in contact with his person. She was warm and supple in his arms, her body soft and deliciously round with child. His child.

He grunted as he picked her up and placed her beside him reaching to his left for the forgotten coconuts. She watched in confusion as he started knocking against the coconut with his knuckles.

"Here." there was a loud crack as the coconut split in half the juice splashing before settling into one cup. She held it gingerly, sniffling as she peered up at him with big watery eyes. Letting out a snort of frustration, he nudged her hands up, "Drink, it's coconut water, you will be dehydrated if you don't drink something soon."

She nodded bringing the cup to her mouth sipping at the sweet milky water.

He took a moment to look her over. Her white thigh high sun dress was damp but for the most part untouched. Her hair was as wild as the waves around her, the soft curls falling around her face and neck like a halo. Her makeup was wiped away for the most part, leaving just her eyes rimmed with remnants of her mascara and eyeliner, it made her eyes more doe like and bewildered. She was breathtaking even at her worst. Shaking his head he stood up.

"It will be dark soon, I'm going to see what I can do about shelter." He muttered before getting as far away as he was comfortable with from her. She muddled his thoughts and in a situation like this he needed to remain focused.

"Sesshomaru wait, please!" He could hear her scrambling after him almost running to match his stride.

With a long exasperated sigh he stopped, waiting for her to catch up. Holding her stomach she stopped to catch her breath before speaking. "Please, I know talkings not your thing but... we are stranded on an island after a fight with the FDB. I mean I think that warrants a discussion."

"What is there to say?" He asked turning to face her fully.

"How about, how the hell did we get here?!" Kagome yelled frustrated with his cool attitude.

"I have no recollection of the whole ordeal, last I can remember you were tied to the bed and that bird demon was trying to give inject you with some kind of sedative, everything after that is a blur." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well you pretty much broke free like a bad ass and kicked her ass... And like 7 other people asses, well I think you kicked their ass. I got knocked out by a flying projectile after that. Then I woke up here with you."

There was a heavy pause, they both knew the question she really wanted to ask and they both knew the answer was one she was not prepared to hear.

"I'm going to set up camp before it gets dark, we will speak after that," He stated. "Go walk across the tree line and pick up any fallen fruit that you see, do not wander far. I will be back shortly."

With that he was gone, leaving behind a confused and exhausted Kagome.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe what she was watching right now; footage of a red eyed Sesshomaru holding a limp Kagome bridal style as he used his poison whip to flip cop cars out of his way flashed across the television screen. What in the blazing hell was going on over there?<p>

*ring* *ring*

Eyes still glued to the TV, she reached over and answered the phone.

"Rin? Darling ... What's going on, where is Kagome and why is she on the news?"

Rin choked a little, panicked at the voice on the other side of the phone. She hadn't heard from this person in years and she had definitely never heard her address her with any term of endearment.

"Mrs. Higurashi!" She exclaimed scrambling for the remote to lower the volume on the TV.

"Rin, please be honest with me; I know this is odd, me calling out of the blue after 7 years but you kind of have to when your only daughter is on tv being held by a rabid demon while... is she pregnant?"

Rin could have fainted, or thrown up, either way she was falling into some sort of shutdown mode cause she was gasping for words to say. "W-well, you see..." She stuttered. Oh how was this her life?

* * *

><p>"Damn leaves and twigs. Damn hot ass sand. Damn coconuts falling every fucking where!" Kagome grumbled as she walked along the treeline at sunset. The fallen debri kept cutting at her feet, making her already rising frustration build faster.<p>

"Stupid dog demon telling me what to do, psh! Don't wander... what am I, five?" She blew an especially loud raspberry as she bent to pick up a ripe coconut. She had only 2 in hand that she deemed acceptable, the rest lying forgotten in the rotten heap she found them in. It had been a couple hours since Sesshomaru left to find this so called shelter.

She was annoyed, fat and a little more than hormonal. Why couldn't he just be genuine with her? He had so much to say to her that he was holding back and it frustrated her to no end. She wanted to scratch his stupid chiseled face! Punch him in those hard stomach muscles she knew he was hiding under his shirt. She wanted to kick him in his round perfect ass... man, he was fucking hot.

Sitting down in tired frustration, she watched the sun descend with blind eyes.

She could admit it to herself, she was wildly attracted to him, he did things to her insides that she hadn't felt in years. But being the cold fish that he was, he made sure to douse that raging fire as soon as it got started. What a jerk off.

Kagome could bet on her life that nothing good would come from them being stuck on this god forsaken island. Nothing at all-

*snap*

Whipping her head so fast she was sure she gave herself whiplash she turned toward the noise behind her. What in the blazing hell was in that bush! Her heart was pounding in her throat as she slowly backed away from the tree line. There was grunting noises and the leaves were trembling.

A loud squeal erupted into the night as a wild boar popped out from behind the trees, it's tusks gleaming dangerously.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagome screamed as she started running from the wild animal that was chasing her, holding her stomach protectively. Looking back at the ugly animal, she threw a coconut, watching as it hit in square in the head. The boar stopped, shaking its head before coming after her once again. She could hear it's labored grunts coming closer and closer and she closed her eyes tightly readying for impact.

Until she heard it scream bloody murder before falling silent. Stopping in her tracks she slowly turned around, almost afraid at the sight that was waiting for her. There standing over the boar was a rabid Sesshomaru, eyes blazing red as he licked blood from his hands. The boars insides covering his chest and arms, as the carcass laid at his feet.

Covering her mouth, Kagome fell back, hands trembling as Sesshomaru took notice and began stalking towards her. He looked so dangerous and feral like a wild animal. Was it bad that she found it hot?

"Oh my!" she squealed as he came close to her face squatting low to nuzzle her neck and chest. She could hear loud rumbling coming from his chest as he started licking her like, well like a dog to be frank.

Kagome stood frozen as he lowered her down on her back, a low uncharacteristic whine coming from his mouth as he looked her over for any injuries. Kagome lay there slack jawed as this animal version of Sesshomaru caressed her arms and stomach, smothering the boar's blood across her dress. She gasped as he lifted the hem, baring her stomach for inspection.

"Hey!" she shouted as he sniffed and licked at her, his face traveling down her abdomen. "Stop that!" she yelled as his fingers pried at her pantie line, at that smooth move she jerked a knee up, making contact with his chin.

"Bad Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, pulling her dress down and scrambling away from the molesting, murderous demon. She watched as he stayed on his knees while rubbing his chin, seemingly coming back to consciousness. Raising a hand forward she whispered his name watching as golden eyes looked up to stare at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked crawling forward once again to check his bruised chin.

"I'm fine, I apologize for my behavior. I heard your scream and..." Sesshomaru shook his head trying to clear the fog of sheer panic he felt in that moment.

"Hey it's okay. I'm fine, nothing happened, you saved us again." Kagome cooed trying to calm the demon.

Nodding absently he looked over to the dead boar lying abandoned in the sand.

"Hey looks like we caught us some dinner, so thats a win right?" Kagome said cheerfully trying not to look directly into that things eyes.

"Hn." He grunted, standing beside her before picking up the dead animal by its hind legs and walking towards camp. Letting out a loud sigh, she followed him, dragging her feet tiredly. He was just so frustrating.

Once at camp, she was surprised to see that everything was already set up.

In just a couple hours Sesshomaru managed to create a small hut with three walls and a roof big enough that she could lay diagonally under it. He created a fire pit from stones and dried up branches a makeshift spit towering a few feet above it. She raised her eyebrows in awe.

"I'm impressed. I can't believe you got this much done in just a couple hours, all I managed to do was find and lose 2 coconuts." she joked looking at the busy demon as he gutted and cleaned his catch.

"Kagome, you must be more careful, I cannot always come to your aid." She rolled her eyes at his patronizing words and took a seat by the fire, leaning back on her hands so her belly faced the warm fire.

"Yeah, yeah; like I meant to have a crazy doctor lady try to kill my baby and I so tried to be chased by a wild Tumbaa!"

He glanced up at her eyebrows wrinkled in anger. "You're just a magnet for danger aren't you. You're pregnant Kagome, a fact that we have both sacrificed a lot to ensure. The least you could do is be careful and heed my words." Sesshomaru answered his face smoothing out to his former stoic mask.

"Well fuck me right? Cause this all my fault, I just wanted to be a mother Sesshomaru! I didn't ask for your brother to fuck this all up and put his ex-convict, level fucking 5, brother's sperm inside me just because he wanted to be worth something to you!"

He sneered at her before answering back. "You place the blame on others because you are unable to take responsibility for your own actions, everything that's happen does not lie solely on my brother, you are unprepared to be a mother. You don't even know how to take care of yourself."

She was taken aback, holding her chest at his wounding words. "It's all my fault that you feel guilty for calling those stupid people and giving them the green light to try and take my baby right!" She yelled at him standing up and pacing around taking notice of his tensing shoulders but unable to make herself stop.

"Oh yeah I figured that one out, I know you called Inuyasha. Why else would the FDB get involved, I've done my research Sesshomaru. Why wouldn't you come to me first? You're such a coward."

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about." Sesshomaru warned propping the boar up on the spit.

"Go fuck yourself. You're not my father, don't tell me what to do!" she was on full bitch mode now and she knew it. Her mouth was racing ahead of her thoughts and she couldn't seem to catch up to it.

"If I was your father you would have been bent over my knee long ago for your foul language." she ignored the shiver that creeped down her spine at his threat. She didn't find that sexy at all. Not. At. All.

Stupid whore-a-moans.

"Well thank god you're not anyone's father, you're so mean!" She yelled in frustration, running out of insults.

"And you are selfish, you insufferable bitch. You accuse me of trying to take your child without any consideration for why I did so. What about my health, what about what's to become of me! I didn't sign up for this, you petulant human, and because of your pitiful cries for help I very well might not be able to keep my sanity long enough for you to birth your child."

Kagome stopped in her tracks, staring at the enraged man before her. He was right, she was being insensitive and selfish. There was so much that could happen to him in this short period of time if his beast did not recognize her as his own. They had both got the short end of the stick and now they were unprepared for what was going to inevitably take place.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She felt small. Like the smallest amoeba that lived on the smallest flea that resided on the ugliest rat in the world. She was pathetic. Her eyes flooded with tears and she let out a small whimper, quickly turning from the angry demon to lay down inside the hut. Sesshomaru watched her with wary eyes, the girl was truly something else. Looking simply defeated; he watched as she laid inside the shelter stomach protruding, preventing her from laying on her stomach to cover her face. She settled awkwardly on her side, covering her eyes with her forearm pitifully.

Making quick work with the boar he finished propping it and made his way over to the girl.

She tensed up as he slid behind her, his arms coming around her protectively as he brought her face to chest with him. She sniffled up at him as she laid her head on his chest, bringing her leg to drape over his thigh, her belly supported by his own.

They needed to remember that they were friends, above all of this drama they had found that the other person was worthy of their time and kindness. It was easy to lose that sentiment in this mess. Harsh words would do nothing but further the gap of solutions available to them. They were both accountable for what was going to happen from here on out. After all, they were all each other had now.

* * *

><p>"Sango pinpoint their location and send the drone."<p>

"Roger that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! Rins back and she's bring Kagome's mama with her! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I made it long just for you, in fact it's the longest chapter I've ever done for this fiction. 4,000 words vs. My usual 1,000 words per chapter. Steamy things will happen soon, I might even throw in lime next chapter because of the amaze ball's reviews I got over this last chapter, i received the most reviews ever for that last chapter and it really inspired me. Y'all are awesome! <strong>

**I'm posting this one before my beta gets the chance to edit it. So please don't mind the grammar mistakes or hiccups in the details. I will post a edited version later once it gets to me LMAO I'm anxious to get it out there so... Review! **

**Xoxoxoxox**


End file.
